Forbidden Love: Freedom of the Caged Birds
by LuckyLaTat
Summary: Freedom. Thats all that was wanted. But maybe, if taking down the 'fatherly' figure, she can get that freedom. As the two enemies fight to bring him down. Will it all go as planed? If not, she finally got one thing. Love. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

This is my first NejiSaku fanfic. So be nice. I know i dont mention Neji much. But he will show up more later on. Promise! Oh, and the first couple parts of this suck. I just didnt know how to start this off great. But hope you like it!

I do not own Naruto.

I am Sakura. A 17 year old girl with long pink hair who is living under the roof of Lord Orochimaru and his two other… sidekicks or under dogs. Something like that. Anyways, I am one of his many servants. But his most trusted and his favorite him now. We are not people. We are his puppets and dogs. Depends on the workers. We are his. And to show that. He makes up wear a small chocker necklace. It might not seem like much, but it is a seal. Sure if its just a necklace we can take it off. But if we do, we will die. But then he will bring us back to life and put us in mindless torture. So either way, we always end up back with him.

The two other people, ones name is Leader and the other is Konan. Leader is very protective of Konan. He doesn't want anything to happen to her. She is his. And with that, he makes her do what ever he wants, when ever he wants. And she isn't allowed to talk to anyone but him and Lord Orochimaru. So i never see much of her unless we are in the meeting room with some others. Then she leaves with Leader while i wait and do Lord Orochimarus bidding with Kabuto. By the way, Kabuto is his best trusted man. Trusts him more then me.

But want to know how i got here? To answer that, even i don't know the answer. I remember being with Lord Orochimaru always. But, that still doesn't say how i got to be under his control.

"Lord Orochimaru?" I asked him as Leader and Konan walked out of the room.

"What is it Sakura?" He said smoothly

"If you don't mind me asking… How did i first get into your care?" I asked slowly wondering if i crossed the line with this one. He only smiled

"I was wondering when you would ask that." He said looking out the window into the bright day "Your parents… they where in… trouble. So they went to me for help. Once i helped them, they wanted to pay me back for it. So without thinking. They offered there first born daughter. And that was you." He smiled while looking at me "So i waited until you where born. When it came, i waited until you where old enough to live with out your parents."

"So then they just gave me up?" I asked sadly. He only nodded.

"Its a sad story. But after that, i raised you here and put you in the highest place. Just under Kabuto." He said facing the window.

"Once you think about it," Kabuto began "You are allowed to control and lead the other servants."

"I wouldn't do such a thing." I said softly "I leave it all under my Lords command."

"As you wish." Kabuto smirked. He knew that even though this place was full of evil. I would only have a kind heart. Sure, like everyone, i did have some evil. But in my case, the good out weighted the evil by a lot.

"Sakura." Lord Orochimaru said i turned to him "There are new men coming."

"What about it?" I asked boredly

"You have to show them around." He smiled then waved at Kabuto "Lead her to the door and have her meet the other people."

"As you wish." Kabuto said as we both bowed and walked out of the room. "These men are S-rank killers."

"Like my Lord?" I asked raising an eye brow

"Yes. But Lord Orochimaru is much stronger. That is why… he got the new men to come and join us." He smiled as we walked down the long hull. The people passing went to the side and bowed. If they didn't show respect then they would be punished.

"They joined on their own?" I asked a little shocked

"It took… time. But… no they didn't. Lord Orochimaru had to… convince them, more to say." We walked to the main door

"I see." I said standing up straight and looking at the door with no emotion "Where are they?"

"They will be here in a minute." He said

_"Pursway my ass." _I told Inner as we waited

**"More like forced. Do they still think of you as a little kid?" **She asked back

_"I guess…" _I did a mental sigh.

**"Don't worry. We will escape one day. We will see the outside world."**

_"What do you think its like? I only seen out the window from my Lords office. And i cant see much because it is blocked my trees." _I told her. Yes, i never been outside the hide out. Lord Orochimaru has a small window in his office. It shows some sunlight or night. But it is mostly covered by trees. And when he looks out the window, he looks through a small opening.

**"Ask the new guys. I am sure that they know so much on the outside world." **She smiled as i mentally nodded.

"Here they are." Kabuto said as men walked in… well, more like forced or pushed.

"Damn you to hell!" One man said. They each had very colorful words.

"Now, take them to get a seal. Then show them around. They are now under your command. They also have your same daily agenda." Kabuto said.

"Very well." I said with a small bow. He maybe My Lords right hand man. But this man, he can go jump in a hole.

"I will leave it to you." He started to walk away then stopped and turned "If they cause any trouble, do what is necessary." With that he left. I turned to the men. They where each glaring at me. I looked at them blankly.

"I am Sakura." I began with a small nod "I am to show you around and all. Can i get your names?"

"I am Itachi." A tall man with raven long hair tied in a pony tail and cold, black eyes. I nodded.

"Kisame." Said a tall blue man with black eyes and messy dark blue hair. He had black lines under his eyes… somewhat like a fish. I nodded.

"Sasori." He was tall with brown eyes and red messy hair. He had a bored look on his face. I nodded… again.

"I am Deidara, yeah." He had long blonde hair in a half pony tail, some of it was covering his left eye. His eyes, the best blue ones i have ever seen. But i still nodded.

"Kakuzu." Said a man with a mask covering half of his face. He had green eyes. From what i can see he has a bunch of stitches. I nodded

"Im Hidan. Its nice to fucking meet you." Said a tall guy with white hair combed back. He has purple eyes. And so far a bad mouth. I glared a little but still nodded.

"Now that, that is over." I turned and started walking to a door far on the right "Come with me."

"Like hell we will." Hidan snapped. I stopped. Turned. And looked at him blankly. "We are going to find a way out of this damned place."

"That isn't possible unless you get a mission or is sent out by Lord Orochimaru." I said "So it would be better to come along and deal with what you are given."

"Why do you even wanna stay in a fucked up place like this?" He asked… more like demanded.

"I do not know what the outside world is like." I said as he looked at me confused "Are you really that dumb?"

"What the-" He began walked to me but was stopped by Itachi

"She meant that she never seen anything other then this place." Itachi said.

"What do you mean, yeah?" Deidara asked.

_"Looks like half of these guys are completely dumb…" _I said to Inner

**"No wonder why they became killers." **She said

"Look." I began "Come with me. If you don't, i will have Kabuto come back and send you to punishment."

"I'll follow." Itachi said.

"Same." Said Sasori as the two walked up to my side. Then the only one left was Hidan

"Should i let Kabuto lead you to punishment?" I asked raising an eye brow

"Please, i love pain." Hidan said

"If you seem like you love pain. Then he wont punish you with pain." I said simply "They hack into your fears and use it against you." He looked shocked "And looks like even you have a fear. So if you where smart, then come now."

"Fine…" He mumbled as i nodded and lead them past the door

"So what do you mean you never seen 'the outside world', yeah?" Deidara asked walking next to me

"I was raised here." I said as we where half way down the long hall.

"Really?" Kisame asked shocked

"Yes." I said "I am never allowed out. I am Lord Orochimarus Blossom. As he saws." They all rolled there eyes

"Orochimaru can go die…" Hidan mumbled i turned around and shacked him in the head. They all stopped

"From now on you are under MY care. So under my care you are NOT allowed to say ANYTHING bad abbot Lord Orochimaru. I do NOT let any of my students die or go into punishment unless it is necessary." I hissed with my eyes burning holes into his head

"Shit…" He stumbled back a little "You like that damned freak?"

"He is neither father nor friend. He is my master. My Lord." I said and began walking again "Now keep your mouth shut about him. Next time it just wont be a smack on the head."

"She has you wiped." Kisame joked

"Shut the hell up…" Hidan mumbled rubbing his head.

"Here we are." I said stopping in front of a door. I knocked on it three times "Its Sakura. I am now entering with new men." I opened the door and walked in "Come in." I said to the boys as they did.

"Sakura…" Said another man "So new seals?"

"Yes." I said "I believe that they get specialized seals. You should have been filled in on this."

"I am just waiting on one more to cool off." He said handing me six necklaces.

"The other one wont mind if its not cooled. He enjoys pain from what i hear." I said as i started putting the necklaces on the boys. I then had the man put the still hot necklace on Hidan. I smirked a little. But no one saw.

"Ready?" The man asked me as i nodded. We started doing hand signs. After we where done "Complete."

"You are now under full control of Lord Orochimaru." I said as i looked at them with a small sad smile "Don't do anything to bad while under his control. You are now his puppet."

NEJIS POV:

"But uncle…" I said shaking my head "I am not going to find the right girl for me. I have no time and there is no way i will follow under this."

"Neji…" He began "You are now turning 19. You need to find love."

"I am young for this." I said rolling my eyes "I promise you i will find her. Just not now." With that i stood up and walked out the door.

_"I don't know why he is bugging me about marriage now…" _I thought to myself walking out of the Hyuuga compound. _"Maybe a walk to the meadow will calm my mind. I am sure that nothing will bother me there. I am almost positive." _

With that. I started walking to the forrest. Once i got there i started walking deeper and deeper into it. Some would say they where lost. But if you know the area, then you would know what is up ahead.

I then came to a clearing. It was full of tall grass and tons of flowers. One of the greatest things is that it had a small pond and a huge cherry tree in the middle of it.

"As i am correct. Nothing is here to bother me." I said as i sat under the cherry tree and closed my eyes. "This has been a great day."

Then i went into a light sleep. Never can be to careful. We are in a world full of ninjas.

This is the end of the first one! (:

I hope you liked it.

Review please! I would love it!

And sorry if there is some errors in here. I didnt have enough time to look through it all.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

LAST TIME WITH SAKURA:

"Ready?" The man asked me as i nodded. We started doing hand signs. After we where done "Complete."

"You are now under full control of Lord Orochimaru." I said as i looked at them with a small sad smile "Don't do anything to bad while under his control. You are now his puppet."

LAST TIME WITH NEJI:

"As i am correct. Nothing is here to bother me." I said as i sat under the cherry tree and closed my eyes. "This has been a great day."

Then i went into a light sleep. Never can be to careful. We are in a world full of ninjas.

WITH SAKURA:

"Come." I said as i walked out of the door. The boys followed soon after "So ready to see what you are to do daily?"

"What the hell?" Hidan asked stopping me in my tracks "Why do you allow this shit?"

"Why go against something you think is right?" I asked coldly "I was raised here to follow the commands of My Lord."

"Your 'Lord' is some fucked up nut job!" Hidan said as i grabbed his shirt and crashed him to the ground

"Remember what i said before." I said as i but my boot to his neck and pressed lightly enough to cut off his air "Each word brings you closer to punishment. And they bring your worst fear out."

"Like hell they could find mine." Hidan smirked. I looked him up and down. I then saw a necklace for Jashin

"You are an immortal." I smirked "Maybe your fear is to have Jashin disown you. Take away your immortal status."

"Fuck you…" He mumbled looking away in defeat. I then took my boot off him and had him get up.

"So let me get through all the important things." I said then pointed to my necklace "Each of the necklaces have one thing in common. If you take it off, it will kill you. And it also grants Lord Orochimaru to take control of your body for a few moments to see whats going in."

"Thats fucked up." Hidan whispered grabbing his

"So all we have to do is take it off and we will be free, yeah." Deidara said

"You will die. But Lord Orochimaru will bring you back to life and you will be put into punishment." I said as i turned and walked down the hull. They followed "Right now we are to get lunch."

"Good!" Kisame said "I can use some food!"

"Is it free?" Kakuzu asked

"Its all you can eat." I said as i opened the door to the kitchen "This is the kitchen."

"Its…" Kisame began

"Nice, yeah." Deidara finished

"It took forever to get Lord Orochimaru to get this kitchen." I mumbled as i walked into the line "Get your food here. I will be over at a table in the far corner."

"You don't want to eat?" Sasori asked

"I don't eat here." I said as i left them to get there food

**"This is going to be one hard day…" **My Inner mumbled

_"Agreed." _I said to her as i sat down at an empty table.

NEJIS POV:

I was still under the cherry tree. I woke up not to long ago and i was just staring at the clouds.

_"This is a nice day." _I thought to myself _"I think i will stay out here until night fall."_

SAKURAS POV:

Here is a time skip!

"I told you all the things you need to know." I said stopping in front of there rooms "The room is big enough for you all to have space."

"Where is your room?" Zetsu asked

"Right next to yours." I said as i walked to my door "I will wake you guys up tomorrow."

"What time, yeah?" Deidara asked

"No later then 10." I said with a smile "The other workers wake up at 7 or sooner. So we are the lucky ones."

"Yeah." Kisame mumbled "See you tomorrow." With that they all walked into the room.

"My dear Blossom. I need you in my office now." Orochimaru said from the necklace

"Yes my lord." I whispered as i walked down the hall and to his office

**"Its time for me to go into hiding." **Inner said as she locked herself into the deepest part of my mind.

I walked into his office to find him looking out the open spot in the window.

"You needed me my Lord?" I asked standing in front of his desk

"Yes," He began turning around "I heard you wanted to go see the outside world." My eyes widened

"I only want to see some of it." I said hoping i don't get thrown into punishment "But still under your command of course."

"I know." He smiled a little "So there is a meadow not to far from here. I need you to go pick flowers and get some of the water in the small pond."

"Why flowers?" I asked

"Your birthday is coming up." He smiled "And i want it to be known."

That will make me almost 18 now.

"You never did this before." I was a little shocked. But i didn't let it come to my face.

"Well, turning 18 is special." He said giving me a map "I know you can read it. So just walk out of the gates. Then come back before later tonight."

"Before its completely night?" I asked as i looked at the map

"Yes." He said sitting down in his desk "Now go."

"Very well." I bowed then walked out of the room.

I walked out of the main door and out into the sunlight. It was… nice to feel the sun on my skin.

"Oh wow." I said as i looked around "This is beautiful."

**"Lets hurry and get to the meadow. I don't want to stay near this place any longer." **Inner said as i started following the map into the forrest.

NEJIS POV:

"Some one is coming…" I mumbled sitting up straight "I have to hide." With that i jumped into the top of the cherry tree and hid my chakra.

"Ha!" I heard a girl say as she walked into the clearing "I made it."

She was… beautiful. She had long pink hair. _"Pink, what an odd color." _I thought to myself. She also had the best green eyes i have ever seen. She wore knee high boots, a tan colored skirt with a sleeveless red shirt. _"I never seen her around the village. I wonder who she is." _I said as i then saw her necklace. _"So she works for him… But why does it look different from the other workers?"_

"Is someone there?" She asked looking around. I said nothing "I guess not."

_"She doesn't seem like she can cause harm." _I said as i jumped out of the tree.

"I swear…" She mumbled to herself as she started picking flowers "Someone is watching me."

"So you like the red and purple flowers?" I asked her as she jumped and turned around to look at me. She calmed down a little, but she was still high on guard.

"Well…" She looked at the ground "This is my first time out here. And i never seen flowers like this before." She then sat back down on her knees and kept picking them "Are you going to hurt me?" She never looked up.

"I wont." I said as i walked and sat next to her "Where do you come from?" I already knew the answer. I just want to make sure.

"My home." She said picking a white flower

"Where is that?" I asked. Yes, i was curious about the girl.

"Uh…" She said kind of shaky "I am not allowed to say."

"Well, you can tell me when you want to." I said as she smiled and nodded a little "So i never seen you around here."

"You come here often?" She asked looking up at me.

"Everyday when i have time or want to be alone." I said

SAKURAS POV:

"Everyday when i have time or want to be alone." He said

"Its my first time." I said with a smile.

This guy, he is… is… is… whats the word i am looking for. Cute? He has the most beautiful eyes. And his long, brown hair looks soft. If only they had more guys like this at the hideout.

"Oh," I said "I am sorry. Its rude of me not to tell you who i am. I am Sakura."

"Neji Hyuuga." He nodded his head a little "Sakura, the name fits you."

I blushed a little and smiled "Thanks."

_"What is this feeling?" _I asked Inner. My stomach is doing flips. And i am getting nerves around Neji. I never get nerves.

**"Sounds like love at first sight!" **She smiled

_"Thats impossible. I just met the guy." _I said to her

"Where do you come from?" I asked then looked down "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't." He said as i looked up "I am from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Ever seen it?"

"No." I said "This is my first time away from my…" I got stuck looking for the word "Master."

"So you are a servant?" He seemed a little shocked "You don't look like it."

"I guess thats a way of putting it." I said thinking about it "Yeah, im his servant."

"I see." Neji said "I hate it."

"Hate what?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"I am from a rich and noble family." He said "And my family has tons of servants. I hate it because i never wanted one. I think that they should go out and have a life of there own."

"Oh." I said looking at the ground "Its not that bad."

"How so?" He asked putting his head on his palm

"I do it because i owe my master my life." I said sadly

"How?"

"Well, i don't know the full story." I began "But he said that my family gave me to him as a gift to pay back there owing to him. Once i could live without my mother, he took me in."

"I see." He said "But that doesn't mean you owe him your life."

"He helped me with everything." I said quickly "My life and all."

"He is Orochimaru, huh?" Neji asked as my face turned to shock

_"How did he find out?" _I asked myself trying not to panic

"He is my…" I looked down at the ground "My Lord."

"I see." Neji said sounding sad

"How did you find out?" I tried to look at him

"Your necklace." He pointed to my neck "I know everyone of his servants has one. But yours is different from the others."

"Will you… hurt me?" I was getting kind of scared

_"My first time out in the real world. And i have to die!" _I yelled in my mind

"No." He shook his head "You didn't go to him willingly. And you sound like you don't even want to be under his care."

"I don't…" I whispered. I was done picking flowers and i closed the basket "But there is no one else i can go to."

"You can come to the Leaf." Neji said "We can help you."

"No." I shook my head "He will kill me if i don't come back."

"How would he know?"

"I am one of his most trusted." I looked right into Nejis eyes. "And he will know if i don't go back home."

_"I am saying to much. I need to stop…" _

"I see." Neji said thinking "But if you don't mind me asking. Why is your necklace different from the others?"

"No reason." I looked down at the ground

"Oh…"

"Yes." I nodded "I-i cant say to much."

"Why?"

"I… i don't want to lose his trust."

"How old are you?" he changed the subject

"I am now 17. In a few days or maybe weeks i shall be 18."

"I see." He said. Then smiled "Well happy early birthday."

NEJIS POV:

"I see." I said looking a little deeper into her green eyes which caused me to smile "Well happy early birthday."

"Why thank you." She said with a wide grin.

_"She maybe under the control of Orochimaru, but it wasn't by choice. And with her being one of his most trusted, then he wont hurt her." _I thought to myself _"But why on earth, or how, did he ever get such a girl like this. I don't care if she was raised by him. She still has her own destiny. And, even i, know that her destiny isn't with him."_

"Can you help me get some water from the pond?" Her voice broke me out of my thought.

"Yes." I said as we both got up "Why would you come here now?"

"I was sent here to get some flowers for a party."

"When is it?"

"I don't know…" She looked confused "Maybe days or weeks."

"If its weeks then why come now if the flowers will only welt?"

"A welted flower?" She asked looking at the basket she held in her arms "Its either that he needs them for my party. Or an important dinner with a guest." She then looked sad "Or he could use them for his experiments…"

"Experiments?" I asked raising an eye brow

"I cant say." She looked down "I already said to much. I could get in a lot of trouble just talking to you."

"Well, then we will keep this our secret." I said as we sat next to the pond "I wont tell anyone i met you if you don't say anything to Orochimaru."

"Would you get into trouble to?" She looked up at me after she got some water into a cup. Then placed it in the basket.

"Yes." I said.

_"With me just seeing her and not saying anything. I will get in a lot of trouble. And having a conversation and promised not to say anything. My punishment will count me almost as a traitor." _I thought to myself _"But hers might be even worse."_

"Its almost night." She said looking at the sky

"You're right." I said as the sun was setting "When do you have to leave?"

"Before the night completely falls." She looked at me with a smile and stood up. I followed

"You leaving now?" I asked as she shook her head

"I was wondering what that tree is." She pointed to the cherry tree.

"Thats a Sakura." I said as she looked at me confused "A cherry tree."

"Im named after a tree?" She asked as we walked to it. I nodded "Its pretty."

"It is." I said staring at her.

_"Its pretty. But you're beautiful." _I thought then went into a mental stage of shock _"What am i thinking? I just met the girl! She is an enemy! "_

"I should be going." She said as she grabbed her basket. "It was nice to meet you Neji."

"As for you, Sakura." I said as we both bowed a little "Will i see you again?"

"I am not sure." She said as she started walking off "Hope to see you in the near future." With that, she was into the darkness of the forrest.

_"She doesn't seem like the one to be trapped under Orochimarus care… I wonder who her family is…" _I thought as i started walking back to the village _"She is also a caged bird… I wonder if she will ever have the chance of getting free."_

Sakuras POV:

_"What a nice man." _I said to Inner

**"He was very nice. " **She smiled **"Cute to."**

_"I guess you can say that." _I rolled my eyes _"But i do wonder if i ever get to see him again. I would like to know why his eyes seem trapped."_

**"He must not have a good home life. Didn't he say he was a ninja?"**

_"I don't think so. Where did you get ninja from?" _I said to her _"But, that must be why. I would still like to know why he is trapped."_

**"Orochimaru was a ninja from the Leaf. So thats where i got the ninja part." **She said as i agreed

_"He knew to much about me already. Me working under my Lord. Should i start to worry?"_

**"No. I think Orochimaru is an evil man. I don't know why you want to stay under his care. And so what if he knows to much already." **She was starting to get mad **"Orochimaru likes to be known, so its no wonder why Neji already knew."**

_"I guess you are right…" _I said as i still had a little ways of walking back to the hide out.

"Start to come home my blossom. It is getting late." Orochimaru said from the necklace once again. The smile i was wearing on my face went away, the little life in my eyes faded. I was once again his lifeless puppet. And that will never change.

With that, i walked back into the hide out and turned in the flowers and pond water to my Lord. And i went off to bed.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto.

LAST TIME:

"Start to come home my blossom. It is getting late." Orochimaru said from the necklace once again. The smile i was wearing on my face went away, the little life in my eyes faded. I was once again his lifeless puppet. And that will never change.

With that, i walked back into the hide out and turned in the flowers and pond water to my Lord. And i went off to bed.

MORNING:

I woke up into total darkness, the only light is from my clock. And the reason why i woke up.

BUZZ

BUZZ

BUZZ

"Damn thing…" I mumbled. I looked at the time. It was now 10. I grabbed the clock and threw it at my wall "Take that." I smirked. But i got up, turned on my light and started my day. I walked out to the hall way and in front of the boys door.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Nothing… I sighed

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Nothing still. I don't have time for this. I opened the door and turned on the light. Only to get a pillow thrown in my face.

"Time to wake up." I said as i walked over to Hidan and hit him with his pillow

"What time is it?" Itachi asked as he was now wide awake, along with Kakuzu.

"A little past 10." I said as i turned back to Hidan who had a weird look in his eye "What?"

"You are hot in that out fit." He winked. I looked at myself to find out i was in shorts an a baggy shirt. My hair was a little messy. I only rolled my eyes and hit him with the pillow again.

"You have until 11. Then we start our day." I walked to the door "What do you need Zetsu?" I asked as i turned to find him coming out of the floor.

"Hey!" Hidan yelled "You where in our fucking group!"

"Shut up or i will **eat you." **He said as he turned to me "The Lord says for you to bring the boys out into the training grounds to clean up all the blood and body parts."

"Cant you just eat it?" I raised an eye brow

"Wait… that was my job…" He said "I remember! **He needs you to go and start your day later today with them. Put them in their first job and tell them how its done. After you need to go and set up the meeting room for dinner."**

"Got it." I said as he nodded and sank back into the ground

**"I wonder who is coming over." **Inner said. I turned back to the guys

"You are going to be left to do your first job for about two to four hours." I said "So get ready." With that i left the room. Not after hearing Hidan say

'I so want to fuck her.'

I got ready and walked with the boys down the main hall and into one of the main studies.

"Here is your first job." I said as i got out boxes of paper work and other things "I need you to put them into their rightful place."

"Thats fucking boring!" Hidan yelled "We have to do this for hours!"

"If you get it all done now, you wont have to wake up till 11 tomorrow and for awhile until we get more paper work." I said as i turned to Itachi "Here are the categories. I am sure that you will be able to do whats right."

"Hn." He said as he started looking in the papers. I walked to the door.

"I warn you to not leave this room. If you do you will not only be shocked until dead or barely conscience. You will be put into three days of punishment." I opened the doors "If you have any questions or trouble just ring that bell right there."

"What will happen?" Kisame asked

"I will come down and help you out." I said as i closed the door and walked down to the meeting room.

I opened the door to find no one there…

_"Isn't there a meeting today? So where are all the decorators?" _I asked myself walking to the table and looking around.

"There you are Sakura." Kabuto said as he entered the room "All the things are in here. All we have to do is just set it up."

"If thats all we have to do. Why do we have to do it?" I asked. If it was something easy like this. Then we have other people do it.

"Just start cleaning." He said annoyed

"Ok." I said as i started getting everything ready

_"Don't have to be a bitch about it…" _I thought _"What did i do wrong? I swear i was good… Now i have to clean for hours with Kabuto… This is just cruel." _

"Can you see how the food is coming?" He asked as i nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Sakura." Some said as i entered

"The food?" I asked simply.

"It will be ready by the time of the dinner." One said as i nodded and walked out. Might as well check on the boys. I hope they didn't break anything. And i know i didn't talk to Kabuto much. But i just hate working with him.

BANG.

"What did they do now?" I asked as i opened the door to where the boys where at. It took all my will power not to break down laughing. "What are you guys doing?"

"We got fucking bored." Hidan said "So we wanted to make this more fucking fun."

"So you all got naked and started throwing stuff across the room?" I raised an eye brow

"The naked part was…" Itachi began. He was in his boxers "Lets just say a game of poker turned bad."

"Just get the stuff done." I said shaking my head

"Don't you know how to fucking have fun!" Hidan asked… more like yelled

"Not when there is work to be done." I shook my head and rubbed my temples. I mumbled "Damn headaches…"

"At least you can cuss!" Hidan said proudly "Im starting to like you more!"

"Just get your work done." I said as i closed the door and went back to my work.

The meeting to top secret. So im not even allowed in it. But my Lord allowed me to go out to the meadow again! So this is all good. I made it there without tripping and falling. And the trees didn't come and attack me again. But when i got there. I found Neji.

"Hey." I said as i entered the clearing. He was resting under the tree.

"Well its nice to see you again." He said with a nod "What are you doing here?"

"Reasons…" I said.

"Cant say?" He asked as i sat down next to him

"Not unless you want to die or come under my Lords hand." I simply said

"Don't tell me then." He laughed a little. "So how long do you have now?"

"It doesn't matter today. Before dark though."

"Thats nice." He said "There is a festival going on later. Want to go?"

"When?"

"Its in three days." He said thinking "You wear something formal."

"I have to see…" I said looking at the ground "My Lord…"

"Cant you sneak off?" He asked with a raised eye brow

"He will find out…" I sighed

"This sucks…" He said

"What does?"

"Being a caged bird." I looked confused "You are trapped under his control. You are his puppet. I can see by how you act and your eyes that you don't like it."

"Then why do you looked so trapped?" I asked out loud. I was kind of rude." If you don't mind me asking!" I said quickly.

"I don't." He said with a small laugh "You worry about crossing the line to much. Just let loss. I mean, you don't have to be so formal."

"Well, i have to." I said looking down at the ground

**"He basically told you that you always have a stick up your ass and its time to pull it out." **Inner said

_"I was thinking of that… just less mean." _I thought back to her.

**"Shut up and talk to him. He is hot and i want his body." **She winked

_"Now i know why i am the one controlling the body and you are only in the mind…" _I said to her as i looked at Neji again

"To answer your question." He said looking up at the sky "I come from a family with two branches. I am from the branch family. My father is the twin of Hiashi Hyuga, the current leader of the clan. The main branch puts those in the branch family under a seal that is placed on the forehead."

"So what does the seal do?" I asked looking at his forehead that had a metal headband on it with something that looked like a leaf?

"It allows the main branch family to punish us if necessary." He said looking back at the ground

"Like my necklace." I said as i grabbed it "Its the same yet so different."

"I guess its like your necklace." He said "But i don't know how your seal works."

"Its like that i guess." I said thinking back to when it was explained to me "It connects us to the two people that seal it to the person. In my case, my Lord and Kabuto. But it allows only the stronger person to take complete control over the seal and person. With that, it allows that person to take control of the body, send messages to the person, kill the person, allow them to read their minds, etc."

**"Saying to much girl." **Inner said with a warning.

"I know why you stopped." He said as i looked at him with a raised eye brow "I promise i will not allow this information to get out."

"Then ask what you want to know." I said leaning back against the tree and looking at him.

_"Why do i have complete trust in him?" _I asked Inner

**"I don't know! If you don't know then i don't!" **She yelled at me **"I am me and you are you! But i am just a little smarter, funnier, and a better fighter."**

"What happens if you take it off?" He asked as he was eyeing it.

"Its like our life line." I said as i was amazed by his curiosity "Once it is removed the person dies."

"Anyway to bring you back to life?" He asked

"If you seal it back on the person before 24 hours." I said "Why?"

"Just wondering how i can get you away from the seal." He said

_"Why would he want to help me?"_

"The stronger person must die or remove it. The second person doesn't matter." I said "My Lord is the person controlling the puppet. While i am the one on the strings." I said sadly "Why would you want to take it off me?"

"I know that you don't see it yet. You want to be free. You don't like being under his control." Neji said looking deep into my eyes "Even if you deny it… I can see it."

"There is nothing you can do to help me." I said breaking eye contact and looking away "I am forever under his control until i die."

"We just need to find someone to kill him." Neji said as i looked back at him in shock "Everything has something stronger then it. But even if it has nothing to break it. It will eventually break itself."

"If only that where true." I said sadly

"Now about that party going on." He said changing the subject

"I have to ask." I said again.

"So a no?"

"You never know." I winked.

My necklace started to burn. I grabbed it and tried to pull it away from my skin.

"What wrong?" He asked seeing my pain

"The necklace." I said as it was getting hotter and hotter "Something is wrong back at home."

"Like what?" He asked worried and angry that he couldn't do anything to help

"My Lord is either mad at me… an i don't think thats the case. Or…" Then it hit me… the boys "My students are in trouble!" I stood up and started walking to the clearing

"Whats going on?" He asked as he stood in front of me blocking my path

"Something is wrong with my students back at the base." I said quickly "I need to get home to see what it is."

"Tell me everything next time i see you." He said as i nodded "I will come everyday same time."

"I will try." I said as i ran off into the woods.

_"If they did anything wrong i will see it to myself that i kill them!" _I thought angrily

**"Well, i am going into hiding. See you later!" **Inner said as she went into the deepest parts of my mind. The parts that Lord cannot get. I am glad for that.

It took me less then five minutes to get there. I ran into the doors and then straight up to where i last left the boys. Still organizing the folders. I opened the doors to find Kabuto holding Itachi up against the wall.

"What are you doing!" I called to him stopping him from hitting Kabuto

"Putting him in minor punishment." Kabuto called to me and he and Itachi where having a deadly glaring contest… If looks could kill. Itachi would win

"Under what?" I asked as i ran to them and pulled Kabuto off him. Having Itachi land on his feet like nothing happened

"He was reading a folder top secret." Kabuto said "Something that isn't allowed."

"Then you contact me to give him his punishments! You don't take the matters into your hands! I am the one that holds the seal!" I said as i stood my ground

"You may have sealed the seals on them. But i sealed your seal. I am in control of you." Kabuto said looking down at me.

I hate my size. Everyone is taller then me.

"But Lord Orochimaru is the stronger one. So he is the one that is in control of me." I said balling up my fist and slowly putting some chakra in it. I may act like i know nothing about that stuff. But come on! I know how to heal people with this stuff! Im not that stupid and caged up.

"Just be lucky that Lord Orochimaru favorites you." He said turning and walking away.

"Just be lucky on the same thing." I said turning to Itachi after Kabuto left the room "You are so lucky that i came running…"

"Hn." He said as he started walking away.

"Stay where you are." I said harshly as he stopped and turned to look at me "What where you thinking on reading one of the folders!"

"He was being a dumb ass." Hidan called from the other side of the room. I picked up and book and threw it at his head… Perfect shot! (:

"It didn't have a title on the cover." Itachi said handing me the folder. I took it and looked at it. He was right. I opened it.

"No wonder why Kabuto got so pissed." I said flipping through it

"Whats in side it?" Kisame asked as they all circled around me

_"All the information about the seals." _I thought to myself _"I need to do some reading." _

"Do you know anything about a festival coming up?" I asked out loud to see if any of the boys answered.

"In the Leaf?" Itachi asked

"I guess." I shrugged not knowing where.

"The Leaf holds one every year around this time. Its for the honor of the first making of the village." Itachi said boredly

"Thats the most i ever heard him say, yeah." Deidara said

"Fucking got that right." Hidan said as i smacked him on the head.

"Watch your mouth and it wont happen." I said as i grabbed more folders "Lets get to work."

This one sucked... Sorry. Better next time. Also, sorry if there are some errors here and there.

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update. A lot of things have been happening. And i am going to update all of my stories as soon as i can.

And plus this story is a little hard for me to write. But i like to write it. 

So if it sucks at times. You know.

I do not own Naruto.

LAST TIME:

"Thats the most i ever heard him say, yeah." Deidara said

"Fucking got that right." Hidan said as i smacked him on the head.

"Watch your mouth and it wont happen." I said as i grabbed more folders "Lets get to work."

THREE DAYS LATER:(The day before Friday)

"I know that this isn't my place to speak," I began as me and my so called boys where standing in front of Lord Orochimaru, they have been bugging me about a mission and just getting out of the base. So they followed me into his office today and wont leave until they get what they want "But i am very sorry about them." I bowed

"Its fine my Blossom." He said as i straightened "I want to hear what you guys have to say first."

"Look man, we are so fucking bored here…" Hidan said flat out "So lets us all go on a damn mission or fucking something!"

"Hidan…" I whispered/hissed. Kisame could only shake his head

"What Hidan here is trying to say," Kisame started giving Hidan a look to shut up before he ruins everything for everyone "Just send us out somewhere. You can keep track of us with this seal thing and all."

"Hell, even send Sakura here with us, yeah." Deidara said as he looked at me. Before all this i slowly made my way to the corner of Lords desk and stood there. Now that all eyes on me, i got a little bit uncomfortable.

"My Lord," Kabuto whispered in said so mans ear "Haven't we need to ban Sakura from going out side now. I mean, she has been talking with the enemy." All eyes where on me now. I kept my face black and no thoughts in my mind

"I have been meaning to ask you Sakura." Lord said as he turned to me from his chair "Have you?"

I gave a slow nod "I thought that maybe i could get important information out of him."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Pein asked as he and Konan walked in. Konan took a stand right next to me. Leader, next to Kabuto. "Don't speak a word." He said as he glared at the other boys in the room

"He thinks me of weak." I began "He thinks that i don't like being cared for by you." I looked at Lord "And so i got to thinking. He can help me in a way. I could get information out of him slowly."

"You should have talked to us about it first." Pein said simply. I bowed deep

"I am very sorry." I said

"Its fine Sakura." Orochimaru said as he looked at me "Continue on with… whatever you are doing."

"Hai." I said as i turned to look at the others. Some gave a small smirk while some had nothing.

"I want you all here to go scout out a little party the Leaf is having." Orochimaru said "All dress formal. And your seals, they will be taken off."

"My Lord." Kabuto said shocked

"But Sakura can still connect you guys. But i cant check in with you Sakura. So i guess you will be fine." He said as i gave a nod "You leave tomorrow night. You check around the village and try to break into the hokage tower. Get what ever secrets you can. And then leave."

"Hell yeah!" The boys said as they all ran out of the room. You know who walked out.

"Sakura." Lord said as i turned "Be careful. You all come by tonight so i can remove the seals."

"Hai." I said with a nod "I am also going out to the small opening."

"And you do your part." He said with a smirk.

UNDER THE CHERRY TREE:

"So you can come after all." Neji said shocked

"Yes." I gave a smile "I am also bringing my boys. Lord is sending us out on a mission. On the way there, i will tell them to not do anything. Just look around."

"What is your so called mission?" He asked

"We have to break into some tower and get some secrets…" I said

**"But if we come home empty handed. Your 'Lord' will have our ass." **Inner said

"But i am going to need some secrets…" I whispered

"What was that?" Neji asked as i shook my head.

"Nothing important." I said as we started talking about the night and what was going to happen.

_"I will have Itachi go and get some of the information. I am sure that i can trust him with this mission…" _I said to Inner

**"I would also say Kakuzu…" **Inner said **"And Sasori… they seem like the type that can handle this type of mission."**

_"Why would you say that?" _I asked

**"Deidara is way to hyper and talkative. He is sure to complain to himself and get caught. Kisame, he is to big and all. Him being that size wont help him at all. Plus he does like to turn everything into a joke. Hidan is well… Hidan… he will fuck everything up. He is a loud mouth jerk who likes pain and to kill."**

_"I see your point with them. But what about the others?"_

**"Simple… Itachi, Kakuzu, and Sasori all act like they have stick up there asses." **

"So the whole point of this party is to remember the time when the village was found." Neji finished

"Thats cool." I said

**"Poor boy… you have no idea what he said when he did all that talking…" **Inner said as she shook her head **"You bitch."**

_"You are me. And i am you. So you called yourself one really."_

"What about your necklaces?" He asked as he touched mine

"Well, Lord is going to take them off for the time being." I said as he gave me a weird look

"If he takes it off, then you can come down and stay in the Leaf!" Neji said with a smile. I shook my head

"If only it where that simple…" I said as i gave off a small, sad smile.

"Why?" He asked

"My boys…" I looked away "No matter how annoying and stupid they are… i will sadly want them to come with me."

"Then let them." Neji said

"If only it was that simple… they are wanted by you ninja all over."

"Name one of them." He kind of had a glare

"One who is familiar with the leaf…" I started

**"Tell him girl." **Inner said

"Itachi…" I said as Neji gave a look of pure shock.

"The Akatsuki where called to be all dead…" He mumbled

"Well they are not." I said as i stood up

"I will talk to the hokage to have them be safe to live there. Along with you." Neji said as he walked in front of me.

"I can not have that done." I said as i shook my head "I know that the place i am living at isn't the best in the world… but it is the only place i know of. And i want to stay there."

"You want to stay there because you are scared…" Neji mumbled

**"I agree with him…" **Inner said

_"Oh shut up!" _I yelled at her

**"Bitch…" **She mumbled

"I can not go." I said as i looked him in the eye.

_"At first glance, he looks like a blind man. At second, you can see that he is very powerful and strong. His eyes look like they are full of life. And at third glance, when you get to know him… he looks trapped… he looks alone." _I said to Inner

**"At first glance, you look like a doll. At second glance, you look like a cold hearted bitch. At third glance, you are a puppet. Who is longing for freedom and love." **Inner began **"And when you finally get that chance. You turn it all away."**

"I just cant go and run away from the people who raised me…" I said finally

"The people who raised you are the wrong people…" Neji said as he pushed me against the tree and trapped me "And you know this…"

"I just don't want to believe it." I said looking down "I want to get away… i just cant…"

"You're owned by him, Sakura." He mumbled "He owns you and he is playing you like his own little puppet…"

"I don't want to be owned by him…" I said looking up at him

"Who do you want to be owned by?" He asked

**"For one freedom…" **Inner said holding up one finger

"Freedom…" I started

"Is there anything else?" He asked

**"And i want to be owned by him." **Inner said with a wink.

"No…" I said shaking my head.

_"If he owns me then it will be like another puppet…" _I said to Inner as she agreed

**"But he can own you under the terms of love. That being the cause it is not a puppet on strings. It is merely him and you leading the way of both others lives. Once you both admit the finds of said so love so you can lead each other." **Inner said

_"What the hell are you talking about?" _I asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Then with you running to my village with me, then you will be owned by freedom." He said

"Your in your village… and you don't act free…" I said as he looked at the ground

"I am free when i am away with all other people…" He said looking back at my eyes "But i am not tied to a leach and watched every second."

"But your trapped…" I mumbled

"That is my families fault. Even though i am still trapped, i know the way out. I just don't have a reason to get out yet."

"Then when will you find your reason?" I asked slowly.

"I…" He mumbled truing to find the right words "I think i know… yet i don't."

**"Is it me or is his face getting closer and closer?" **Inner asked as i finally noticed.

_"Shit he is!" _I yelled at her

**"Aw you cussed!" **Inner said happily.

"Neji…" I mumbled turning my head away "I will see you tomorrow for the festival…"

"Ok…" He said as i walked away.

I walked into the base and headed towards my room.

"Sakura?" I heard someone ask as i turned my head.

**"Oh! Im in the mood to punch someone in the face!" **Inner said as Hidan walked up to me

"Whats up?" He asked as we started to walk down the hull again

"Thinking…" I said as he nodded

"So you ready to go out on this mission?"

"I guess so…" I said

_"Why isn't he cussing? And why doesn't he sound all cocky?" _I asked to no one really.

"Thats cool…" He said as we got near my room "See ya later." He walked away

"Dumb ass…" I mumbled as i closed my door.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

"I don't like how you are lying to all of us, Sakura." Kabuto said as h held a kunai against my throat

"Go ahead and kill me you ass." I hissed out "See what happens."

"I would know your place…" he whispered in my ear

"You should know yours." I glared

"Right above yours. Lord Orochimaru doesn't know of you lying to him. Im the only one that does."

"And what will you do about it?" I asked with a smirk "Black mail? That the best you got?"

"What would happen if your boys get into the mix. And your new friend Neji?" He asked

"Don't you dare you…" I hissed. I couldn't even think of a word to call him.

"I would just watch what you do now. I know what you are always doing. Even if Lord Orochimaru doesn't." He said as he released me and started to walk away

"What about the secret files?" I asked as he stopped and turned to look at me "Sure you got somethings on me. But i sure got some on you to."

"Just wait…" He said with a glare as he walked away.

**"We need to watch out around him…" **Inner said as she soon disappeared

"_Something isn't even right about all this… Lord is all of a sudden letting me out on missions… and just letting me out of the base." _I began thinking as i was heading to said so mans office _"And i know this has nothing to do with age…"_

**"Didn't he do this with that one lady when we where young?" **Inner asked

_"Then she all of a sudden ended up missing…" _I thought as i released what was happening _"Im planned to be next…"_

As that thought ran through my head… it didn't matter what i did anymore. I walked into his office, with my head held high. Everyone was there.

"You're late." Kabuto said with a smirk

"Im sure that someone like you can understand." I said right back as i took my spot right next to the desk

I can have all the fun in the world… It doesn't matter. But i at least want to feel what freedom is like before.

Before i am the next one to be killed...

Hoped you like it.

Review. (:


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update. I am busy with school, babysitting, family, and other things. Along with writing like... five other stories. So this sucks hha. But i made this for you guys.

If it sucks, sorry, i kind of rushed.

I do not own Naruto.

AT THE FESTIVAL:

"Remember what you need to do." I said to the others as they all split up. Neji soon found me at the gate.

"Ready for this?" He asked with a small laugh "You don't have your necklace…"

"He was able to take it off so i can blend in." I said with a smile "But he still owns me."

"Lets make this night a fun one then." Neji said as he started to show me around. A few friends here and there. But one, was… mostly my favorite.

"Im Naruto!" Said so man "Its nice to meet you!"

"Sakura." I said with a smile "As to you."

"Formal huh?" He asked rubbing the back of his head "Sorry, im not so much." I gave a small laugh

"Its fine. I am dealing with people much worse at the moment." I smiled

"Well, i will show Sakura around more." Neji said as we started walking away. Naruto ran up to us and started walking with us.

"So why did you come to the winter festival with Neji?" Naruto asked

"I never been, and he invited me." I said simply.

"I see… We must make this your best time here!" Naruto said as he took my hand and started to drag me away

"Naruto!" I heard Neji yell as i gave a small laugh.

"This is Ino, Hinata, and Tenten!" Naruto said as he pointed to each girl "This is Sakura! A new friend of mine, and a friend of Nejis!"

"N-nice to meet you…" Hinata said.

"Same!" Ino said

"Sakura is a nice name." TenTen said

"As you to all." I gave a nod and a smile. Neji soon came to join us

"Thanks for running away…" He mumbled as he knocked Naruto on the head

"Sorry…" He said rubbing the back of his head "So girls, this is Sakuras FIRST time here! We have to make it a good one!"

"I agree!" Ino yelled "Lets go to the games!"

"C-coming?" Hinata asked Neji as he nodded.

"So where did you come from?" Ino asked as i walked next to Neji as i followed them to the games…

"Im a maid for a traveling housemen." I said

"So how did you meet Neji?" Naruto asked

"I was on a break and we ended up in the same place. We started to talk and then became friends." I gave a smile

"At least Neji isn't a complete loner." Tenten said with a smile.

"I may not talk to a lot of people, but i do get around…" Neji mumbled as Ino and Naruto stopped at this one game with throwing a ball to hit the target.

"Want to try Sakura?" Ino asked as she showed me how. I hit the mark "You have good aim."

"And i didn't know…" I said with a smile as i was given a small toy animal. "What else is there?"

"Want to try out the ramen?" Naruto asked

"Im not really hungry… but i promise later." I said as he smiled brightly

"Neji!" Tenten yelled as we looked over to her "Try this game!"

"What is it?" He asked as we both walked up to her

"You have to throw this small kunai to pop the balloons!" She handed him the small kunai as he threw it and one popped "If you hit three times, you win!" He won… Showing off his ninja skills. He got a pink bird.

"Here…" He said as he handed me the small toy "I have no use for it."

"Thanks." I said as i took it.

After about five games later. We lost the others…

And i was playing a game where you pick up this small floating thing out of the water. and the letter on the bottom is the prize you get. I got a 'S'

"Here is your small toy." The man said as he handed me a pink bird.

As we started to walk away "Here." I said as i gave him the pink bird. "To remember the time here." I gave a smile as he took it.

"I found you guys!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to us. "Want to get that ramen now? The fireworks will start soon!"

"Sure." I said with a smile.

As we got the ramen to go, Neji took me to a top of a hill with another cherry tree. We sat on one of the branches and ate.

"This is one of the best spots for the fireworks." He said as i took a bite of the ramen.

"This is good." I said as i ate more "And what are fireworks?" I asked

"You will see in a minute." He gave a smile as they started.

You will always remember the first time you see something really cool and beautiful in your life. Fireworks, is one of the things.

"They are beautiful…" I whispered as i looked at Neji.

"They are." He said looking back at me "Im glad that you where allowed to come with me here."

"Its nice…" I said with a smile "Whats Winter?" I looked back at the fireworks.

"Its snow…" He said "Everything dies."

"Dies?" I asked quickly

"Everything dies in winter. Then when it ends, Spring If im getting my seasons right. If not, sorry. Spring comes. And thats the time of regrowth. New animals are born, the plants re-bloom. Thats when this place is at its most best."

"Is there a spring festival?" I asked as he gave a nod "I want to come to that one as well."

"I will invite you." He said "And lets hope that you are free by then."

**"Not if we get killed first…" **Inner said

"I do as well." I said with a smile

"Had fun today?" He asked

"I did…" I gave a nod as the fireworks where still going on "How long do these go on?"

"A few more minutes…" He looked at me "Why?"

"I was told to leave back home when they end. If not, then i will be put off…"

"Put off?" He asked

"Killed most likely…" I gave a sigh.

"There is no way you can get out huh?" He asked

"I told you, both people have to die… but either way… i will always be cursed…" I said sadly. I reached for my necklace, but it wasn't there… "Its so weird without it."

"I bet… you growing up with it…" He mumbled as he took my hand that was on my neck "But, when you are free, will you still wear it?"

"I don't know…" I said looking at our hands "I don't know what i will do when i am free…"

"How bad do you want to be owned by freedom?" He asked as i looked him in the eye

"I want to know what it feels like before i die… Freedom… and that one thing they call love. Another is happiness…" I whispered as i found us getting closer and closer

**"Looks like someone will have their first kiss!" **Inner snag with hearts in her eyes.

"And i promise you, i will help you get there…" He mumbled as the fireworks gave off one final blast.

The touch of his lips… it was… weird yet normal. I got this funny feeling in my stomach… his lips where soft… and i think that he tasted of the ramen.

But, it had to end as the last firework was set off. The sky was black as we both pulled away.

**"Talk about a kiss and run…" **Inner said as he helped me down the tree.

"I don't want you dying here…" He mumbled into my hair as he hugged me

"We will both dye if people find out…" I whispered pulling away to look at him "I don't want that to happen."

"Then it wont… not until you are free and Orochimaru is dead… i give you my word."

"And i give you mine, on to help you out of your cage…" I said as we shared one final kiss as i walked back to the base.

"Sakura…" Itachi and the other said as we all met up and started to walk to the base door. I gave them a nod.

"You all get some rest. Hand me the scrolls and i will hand them over to the Lord in the morning when we give him the report." I said as they all handed me one and went off into the room. Itachi was the last. He just stared at me. "Is something wrong?"

"You and your little date have fun?" He whispered as i froze. I then glared

"You knew?" I hissed

"and i also know you want freedom as well." I gave a slow nod "Maybe we can find a way to break this and become free. Me, you and the rest of them."

"It will be dangerous… and if we get caught, a slow and painful death will happen." I said "Along with Neji…"

"Then we will not get caught." He said as he handed me his scroll and we both walked into our rooms.

NEXT DAY:

"Here is the scrolls." I said as i handed Lord Orochimaru the scrolls. I, and the others, are weak at the moment… we had the necklaces put back on. The first one has no effect really. But the second time… we are all lucky we can stand… well at least me.

"These scrolls give me good information…" He mumbled looking at them "But they are not the best."

"The main ones where heavily guarded. And most of us are not trained for that type of mission. So it was hard." Itachi said

"Next time you will do much better then this…" He said "But this will have to do for now. You may leave."

Review!

This story is kind of hard for me to write... like with the ideas. But i think its fun to try new things.(:

Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update this one. I JUST got into summer break. SO i will be updating faster now. Don't worry. And plus, this is a hard story for me. I have no idea why. I jus cant really think of many ideas for it. So i am rushing with it. And this is going to end soon. Sorry that this isn't my best story. I am literally glaring at my computer when i have to write this story. I mean i like it. Its just hard... if you get what i mean...

anyways. I don't want to bore you with this. So here is the story

I do not own Naruto.

Three days after the Winter festival… and everything is covered in snow. The cherry tree is bare, the ground is white and cold, the air is cold, and the small pond is frozen. Everything is dead, yet so beautiful.

"Like this so far?" Neji asked me as we sat under the cherry tree watching the snow fall

"This is all new to me." I said as i stared in awe "I love it."

"Hey, at least you got to see this all." He said with a small smile

"Thats true." I gave a sigh

_"And it will all end soon." _I thought as i grabbed my necklace

"Something wrong?" He asked as i looked at him with a small smile

"Nothing really." I said simply "Its just that this is so weird. I am so use to the base and the little sunlight we get from the small garden and the training ground."

"At least you get to see something new." He leaned back and closed his eyes "I mean, i don't know how you can stand to stay in the base your whole life."

"I grew up with it. So its something that was normal for me." I said as he gave a small nod

"Whats it like in there?" He asked as i looked at the sky

"Its nothing like the village from what i saw. No one is happy really. Everyone just stays to their self unless you have the time to meet people. Sure we all talk to each other. But its mostly about work or something." I said as i thought about the boys "Now there are these new people there." I shook my head "They are the most loudest, disrespectful men in the world. And i am the one that has to watch over them."

"Really? What do they do?" He asked as i looked at him in the corner of my eye, he was looking at me. I looked back up at the sky and leaned my back against the tree

"Some of them are silent and have respect. But then there are a few who don't know when to shut up. They just have fun and do whatever. I make sure they are in line though." I gave a sigh "They changed me there. Just a few days with them and i find myself laughing with them and smiling."

"They seem nice." He said with a smile as i looked at him

"Some are nice." I said as i thought of Hidan being the rude one.

"Do they want freedom to?" He asked as i gave a nod

"Me and one of them are planning our way out now." I said looking at the ground "Its going to take a while. And we have a great chance of getting caught."

"What happens if your caught?"

"I die." I said as i looked him in the eye.

TIME SKIP: Three days later

The last time i talked with Neji has been three days. While we where talking, a bird came up and he said he had a mission. It was a two-three week mission. And he will try to hurry back.

My luck here in the base on the plans with Itachi… not so much luck…

After the first out of talking and planning, Kabuto got the idea of what we where doing. And right now… i am in a meeting with Lord…

"I swear we are not trying to escape." I said as i looked him right in the eye

"You know that you are my most trusted." He said as he looked at Kabuto "But Kabuto has you beat."

"I know that." I said simply "But i wouldn't try to escape. This is my home."

"Then why have you been spending so much time with Itachi?" Kabuto asked "And i over heard a little of your conversation."

"He is one of the only people here that i can have an intelligent conversation with, without me wanting to punch in the face." I looked at Kabuto for that one "And what did you over hear?"

"Enough." He said with a smirk as he pushed up his glasses

"Are you telling the truth Sakura?" Lord as i nodded "You may go."

"Yes my lord." I said with a bow as i walked out of the room

**"Was that a good or bad thing?" **Inner asked

_I have no idea…" _I said to her with a mental sigh. I walked into the kitchen to find the others there.

"So what happened?" Kisame asked as i sat down

"Nothing really." I said as i looked at Itachi. He gave a nod

"I see…" Sasori said. He knows what we have been planning and has helped us out a lot with everything. He just doesn't get involved with the major stuff. He gave us the idea on only letting a few people know until the plan is going to happen.

"I feel so left out…" Deidara mumbled

"Nothing you need to worry about." I said to him with a small smile.

I started to feel dizzy. My neck started to burn. And i started to feel numb.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Kakuzu asked as everyone looked at me

"You look like your getting sick…" Kisame said

"Oh no…" I mumbled as i got up and ran out of the room. I ran right to my room as i went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror

"Whats wrong?" Itachi asked as the others where in my door way. I looked at my necklace as it was a hint of red.

"Punishment…" I mumbled as i looked at them "Itachi… feel any different?"

"I feel fine…" He mumbled as i looked at his necklace. His isn't red.

"When yours turns red… you have entered punishment…" I mumbled as i walked to my bed and laid down as my body started to feel like it was on fire. My voice was horse "And… there is nothing you can do about it…"

"Whats happening?" Kisame asked as he felt my forehead "You have a fever…"

"There is nothing you can do…" I mumbled as i looked at Itachi as he started to look sick "I am so sorry for this Itachi…"

"Its not your fault…" He mumbled as he closed his eyes "We have been careless in what we where planning… next time we will take better precaution…"

"Rest now…" I said to him "The best thing for this is to lay down and become as comfortable as you can. You cannot move when your in punishment…"

"Why?" Hidan asked as Kisame began to hold up Itachi

"You are trapped with in your own mind…" I mumbled as i closed my eyes and fell into darkness.

IN SAKURAS MIND:

Everything is dark. I cannot see anything.

"Why…" I mumbled as tears started to feel my eyes. I shut my eyes tight "What did i do!"

"You lied…" I heard my lords voice say "You lied to my face about wanting to run away…"

"I didn't though!" I yelled into nothing

"I own you Sakura. I know what you think. I know what you do." He voice was a whisper "Are you afraid?"

"No…" I said as i looked at the ground

"Are you afraid for yourself?" He asked

"No…" i whispered

"Are you afraid for Itachi?" He asked as i looked up

"Whats happening to him!" I yelled once again as there was a laugh "This has been my fault! Don't punish him for it! I will take his and mine!"

"Why are you like this now Sakura?" He asked

"Let me have his as well." I said firmly

"Why?"

"Damn it, just let me have his!" I yelled as i flew back and rolled on the ground. Feels like i've been hit in the side…

"Watch what you say in here Blossom." He mumbled as i sat back up. I shook my head. "If you get his and ours. You will be like this for nine days."

"I will take it…" I said "Just don't let anything happen to them!"

"Deal you stubborn child." He said "Now… are you afraid?"

"No…" I said as i stood up

"Are you afraid for a certain someone?" He asked as i looked confused "The boy you have been seeing in the forest?"

"What!" I asked shocked

"Neji is his name." His voice echoed.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You love him? You care for him? You will betray your family, your home, your life for him!" I flew back and rolled again. When i stopped i was painfully on the side of my right arm.

"Where are you getting with this?" I asked

"You know you are going to die soon." His voice said "Don't you."

"I know…" I mumbled as blood started to drip from the mouth

"You want freedom before death right?"

"Yes…" I said as pictures of Neji started to form in the darkness. I sat up. "Whats going on?"

"You should know this better then anyone." His voice was everywhere know "I attack the one thing you fear!"

"No!" I yelled as Neji dropped dead in front of me. Then the boys started to appear one by one. And they each dropped dead. Naruto came up. He is dead. "Stop this!"

"You have to deal with the punishment!" He yelled to me as there was a sharp pain in my chest. I look down and there was a blade.

Blood was everywhere as i lay on the ground.

More pictures of the boys appeared. They each where killed in the most horrible ways.

All i could do was lay there, watching… bleeding. As more and more wounds appeared.

Next thing i new, i was in the air hanging. Chains around my arms, neck, and legs.

Neji appeared in front of me with a smile on his face.

"Neji…" I mumbled as tears started to fall.

He pulled out a sword as he ran it through me with the same smile on his face.

"No…" I mumbled as i screamed in pain as he disappeared and i dropped to the ground again "This is hell…"

"This 'hell' just started." Lords voice whispered from everywhere as his laugh came soon after.

TIME SKIP: Nine days later.

I slowly opened my eyes as i looked at the darkened roof.

"Its over…" I mumbled as i closed my eyes

_"Maybe this will teach you your place! This will tell you that your better the way i raised you!" _His last words as i was in the horrid place kept running through my mind.

My door opened as i slowly looked at who walked in.

Itachi…

"You're awake…" He mumbled as he walked to the side of my bed "Are you ok?"

I could only shake my head as tears started to fall

"Did you really take my punishment for me as well?" He asked as i gave a small sad smile

"Yes…" I said as my voice was ruff

"You didn't have to…" He mumbled as more of the guys came into my room

"Good thing you are awake." Kisame said

"You had us worried, yeah." Deidara said

"We where about to get ourselves killed by your lord because of how we like attacked him when you wouldn't wake up." Hidan said

"As long as you are fine now…" Kakuzu mumbled

"What happened?" Sasori asked as everyone looked at me

"My worst fears…" I mumbled as i sat up. I was still in my same outfit from nine days ago "And Hidan…"

"What is it?" He asked as i looked at him

"That is not my lord…" I whispered as he gave me the biggest smile in the world.

"We knew that you would come to our side sooner or later." He said

"Itachi…" I said as i looked at him

"How long?" He asked

"We have three weeks before i am killed…" I said

"Killed?" Kisame asked/yelled

"I am to die soon." I said "Three weeks from tomorrow.

"We will have to work fast…" Itachi said

"I need your necklaces off." I said as they gave me weird looks "I am able to get them off and you will be off the curse."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Hidan yelled

"I wanted to make sure i was correct." I said as i looked at him "I did some more research into the necklaces."

"So when will you do it?" Sasori asked

"Tonight." I said "If i remember correctly, there is a meeting tonight. I will be able to get you out of here by then."

"His guard at the gate wont allow it…" Itachi said

"I am right at Kabutos level." I said with a smile "I was told i have every right to boss around each worker here."

"Lets get these off…" Kisame said

"I need to go check in with him first." I said "I need to make sure."

"Go ahead. We will get ready just in case." Itachi said as we all stood up. I had a hard time. And Hidan had to walk me to the office.

"Who knew you would end up helping us…" He whispered

"A lot of things can change in a person. You just need to meet the right people." I said with a smile. It went away as we walked into the office

"Aw, your awake." He said as i gave a nod "Just before my meeting. Perfect timing my Blossom." I glared at him "Aw… i know."

"Is there anything you need from me?" I asked as he shook his head

"Just rest." He said with a smirk "I mean, you did just wake up from a nightmare."

"As i did." I said as me and Hidan walked out of the room

"Ass hole…" Hidan mumbled as i silently agreed.

When me and Hidan got back to the rooms, i was able to walk again. Inner has been putting her chakra into healing me up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasori asked as we where all in my room. I gave a nod

"Let me start with you, Itachi." I said as i walked up to him. It took me a minute to remember the signs to get the necklace off. But after about thirty minutes, i got everyone off.

Getting to the main gate was the hard part. A lot of guards where out. And i am sure that Lord told them to keep an eye on all of us. And Kabuto, i am sure he is around.

In five minutes we where at the gate

"I can not let you pass." The guard said

"Want to know something?" I asked with a glare

"What?" He asked

"Do you know how much damn trouble i went through to get into the position i am now?" I asked as he shook his head "I am Sakura, Lords third in command. And you dare to say no to me?"

"I have to…" He mumbled as my glare became more deadly "Lord and Kabuto are the ones i listen to…"

"I am the damn daughter of Lord. So you better open this damned gate before someone hears about this. And you know how long the punishment is for disobeying?"

"Year…" He mumbled as he gulped

"And i am sure you don't want to be there for a year huh?" I asked as he shook his head "So open the gate and nothing will happen."

"I didn't open it…" He said as it was open

"I know." I winked as i walked the boys to the gate "You have three weeks to help me get out. If not then i am to die and then i wont be able to help you bring him down…"

"We know…" Sasori said

"Be safe girl." Kisame said with a wink

"Want me to get Neji and the Leaf involved?" Itachi asked

"Neji will be able to help you get on good hands with the Leaf." I said as i pulled off a small lock from my necklace. "Give this to him and he will know that your telling the truth."

"I will." Itachi said as he took it and pocked it.

"Now go." I said as they took off. I walked back inside and made sure the gate was closed "Nothing happened." I said to the guard

"I know." He said with a smile "I want out to. Im not stopping any plans of yours."

"Thanks…" I said with a smile as i walked back up to my room. I got ride of the necklaces as i walked to the room where they are made. And threw them in the fire pit.

**"They better live…" **Inner said as we walked to my room

_"I agree with you." _I said as i waited for an hour to pass.

An hour passed as there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said as it opened and Kabuto walked in

"Follow me…" He said as i did.

We walked to the office and lord looked pissed.

"You dare lie to me! And now you dare help the Akatsuki escape!" He yelled at me as he slapped me. I just stood there. He walked behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I would kill you right here and now… but i promised that i would kill you in three weeks tomorrow."

"And you cant go back on a promise." I said with a smirk

"I thought i raised you better." He said as he walked in front of me

"Turns out you didn't." I said "You're not my real father. So i have no right to respect you as i did."

"Yet you respect your parents?" He asked with a laugh "They gave you to me! I am the one who raised you!" I was thrown into the wall

"I don't respect either…" I mumbled as i slid down the wall

"I cant kill you…" He hissed "But i can punish you."

"How long now?" I asked with a small laugh

"Whats so funny?" He asked with a glare

"If i lived through the fears the first time! I will last on the second!" I yelled as Kabuto came and kicked me to the other wall

"Who said anything about punishment of that kind?" He asked with a laugh "I thought that i would never get to do this to you."

"All are wrong." I said as i sat up and leaned against the wall

"I will get you back to the nothing you where before…" He said as he pulled out a picture of me and Neji "And looks like your little… lover is the only thing that is putting lies into your head."

"Thats low even for you!" I hissed. He pulled out a picture of the Akatsuki and me

"Along with these men." he held both pictures over the candle as they caught fire "When they are gone. Who will you go to next?"

"No you." I said

"You have no choice." He said with a laugh "When this is all over, you will be under my control forever."

"I already am." I said

"You will die though." He looked at me "And when i mean forever… i mean that you will never die. And what to know something?"

"What?" I asked

"I'm not going to die for a long time Blossom." He said with a laugh as Kabuto grabbed my hair and dragged me out of the room

"Let go!" I yelled as he opened the door to my room and threw me in there "Go to hell!"

"Watch what you say Sakura…" He said as he pushed up his glasses "I will see you soon." He slammed the door shut.

**"Damn… we are in deep shit…" **Inner said

_"No way!" _I said to her as i was rubbing my head _"Akatsuki… hurry and get help… only i can last so long…"_

Rushed? I am sorry. Read the top to know why... 

But ideas will be loved for this. Jus'saying(: 

REVIEW please.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that this took awhile to update... but... i really hate writers block. And there is some other issues in my life... friends. Family. You name it.

And my mom is like keeping me away from my computer so i can help out more around the house. To give me responsibilities. After i said i have a lot. She told me to name a few. So i said 'I need my computer so i can update my stories so all the people can read them! Also, my other responsibility is to blah blah blah' and then i went off on her. She wasn't to happy cause i was a 'smart ass'

But i still have my computer(:

Anyways, enjoy(:

I do not own Naruto.

TIME SKIP: A random day in the week when Neji had returned to the cherry blossom tree. Nejis POV

Sitting under the bare snow covered cherry tree alone isn't the best thing thing in the world. Yet it isn't the worst…

Something seems off. A while after i felt for the mission. Nothing felt right. I wanted to return home and see if something was off. I didn't know if it was with the family. Or with friends. Or just the whole village. I said nothing about it on the mission because, i knew none of the other people. So it was long and boring.

Thats when i heard more then one person coming up to the clearing. I grabbed the two kunai that where hidden in my sleeve and waited calmly as i scanned the surrounding forest.

Then, non other then Itachi of the Akatsuki walks out into the clearing.

"What do you want?" I asked as more Akatsuki walk out

_"There is no way i can take them all at once…" _I thought to myself.

"We are not here to fight." He said calmly

"Then what are you here for?" I asked glaring. If looks could kill… i would surely die from his looks.

This isn't something that i am use to where you have all of the Akatsuki come into a clearing that really no one knows about cause its so far from the village. But now that i am here alone and tired from the mission. I don't think there is much i can do. Along with, when they say they don't want to fight? I think i died…

"You know of a girl named Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked

Im glad that i remembered there names from the Bingo book.

"What about her?" I asked glaring

"We are her 'boys' that she talked about a few times while she was with you." Itachi said once more as i gave a shocked expression

"How?" I asked "I mean… you all where meant to be dead… then you where under Orochimarus command… and where is Sakura?"

"She is still with that Snake ass." Hidan mumbled.

"Then why did you leave her!" I yelled

"If we where to stay there then we wouldn't of had another where out." Itachi said

"That doesn't answer my question…" I glared

"We left her there because she couldn't come with us." He looked at me right in the eye "And we left so we can get help…"

"Help?" I asked

"Sakura… she is to be kill soon." He said.

I dropped the two kunais in my hands. And i was speechless…

SAKURAS POV:

Blood… never liked the taste. The smell. Or the sight of it.

Seeing any type of it. From it being mine, to people like Neji, to Itachi, to Naruto, to anyones. Its never a good sight to see.

The only blood i see is mine. I kind of wish that i will be put to death soon… even though, i will be brought back to life as soon as im killed. After that, i will live forever until Lord dies.

_"Boys… hurry and make a plan to help…" _I thought as i looked into Kabutos eyes as he smirked when he kicked me to the other side of the room

"Now, tell us where they are going." He said as he sat on his one knee and rested his arm on the other. He lifted my head up to face him.

I spat blood in his face. He growled and threw me against the wall. I fell to my side.

"You should know, that this is only going to get harder and harder for you until we get the information we need." He mumbled as he was whipping the blood off his face.

And my blood, as i was still in my own room, was staining the floor.

"Im not cleaning out the blood stains…" I mumbled as he kicked me once again.

"Tell me where did they go?" He asked as he lifted me into the air by my collar. He shook me a little as it was getting hard to focus now. Blood-loss is a bitch.

"Im not going to say a word." I mumbled "So might as well give up."

"Have it your way." He hissed as he dropped me on the floor and walked out of the room. Leaving me into darkness.

A minute later… Lord walked in. Alone. I laid still as he was soon standing in front of me.

"You know, you cant stay like that forever." He mumbled as he picked me up and put me on the bed on the other side of the room. I laid there looking at him. Waiting for him to yell or hit me like Kabuto.

But this man… he is different. I don't know what he will end up doing to me.

"Saying nothing is only going to get on my bad side as well." He mumbled "And i really don't want to end up hurting hurting you."

"What do you want then?" I asked weakly

"Where did the Akatsuki escape to?" He asked

"I wont tell." I mumbled

"Why did you help then escape?"

"To get away from you so we all can be free." I hissed as something stabbed my leg

"Once you have been marked by my seal, you will never be free." He whispered in my ear "Even if i am killed, there is no way you will be free from this all."

"They had the seal, and look at them now." I said with a small smirk

"But look where you are at." He smiled as mine faded "They wont be coming back for you. They are Akatsuki. I know more about them then you do."

"You don't know them at all." I mumbled under my breath

"I know them more then you do." He smiled "I worked with them for years. Some, longer then others. But i also know, that they are cold and heartless. They wont come back."

He walked out.

"You know nothing about them…" I whispered as i looked at the celling. "They will come back… they will help me."

Lord walked into the room once again. He forced me to sit up and force fead a three pills down.

"That will put you out for a few days." He smiled "We only have a week till you will be under my control forever."

"Thats a lie…" I mumbled

"See you in a few days, my blossom." He walked out.

**"Just let the pills take over…" **Inner said calmly in my mind as a few minutes later, i fell into darkness.

ITACHIS POV:

"Well this isn't going as planned…" Kisame mumbled as the Hokage was strangling Hidan for his mouth.

"Lady Tsunade…" I spoke as she looked at me and dropped Hidan. Kakuzu dragged him over to us and tied him up covering his mouth "I know that we haven't been in any good terms with you in the past."

"No shit." She mumbled

"But we came here asking for your help." I said as she raised an eyebrow

"What do you need help in?" She asked as she put her head on her hand

"Orochimaru." I said simply

"What about him?"

"Well, its a long story i believe." I said

"I have time. So keep talking." She leaned back in her chair staring at us

"As we where all known to be dead, our two leaders ran off to join Orochimaru. But we had no idea. So we all went off and stuck together. After a while Orochimarus men trapped us and dragged us to his hideout. We where then under his control with the necklace seals." i began "We where showed around by a girl named Sakura."

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked "What about her?"

I ignored her question and kept on with the story.

"We started to slowly get information out of her and found out she wanted to be free to. So we came up with a plan and she helped us escape."

"And why do you need help?"

"To kill Orochimaru and free Sakura." I said as the others agreed

"Is she in Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked

"She isn't." Kisame said "She was raised by Orochimaru! As a baby! And she isn't a crazy child at all."

Hidan started mumbling. But, none of us wanted to hear what he had to say. He pissed off enough people today.

"What is she to you guys then?" She asked "I mean, if she isn't in Akatsuki then you shouldn't have a care for her."

"We sadly grew to like her as a friend, yeah." Deidara mumble "Even though we weren't in there for very long. She helped us live and escape, yeah."

"Plus on what i've been told, she is going to die soon." Neji spoke for the first time

"You've been talking to her a lot, huh Neji?" Tsunade asked

"I was the one that invited her to the Winter Festival." he said as Tsunades eyes widened

"Naruto spoke of her when he told me about his time there." She smiled "She had pink hair?"

"She does." I said

"She seems like a very sweet girl." She gave a sigh "But i don't think there can be anyway that we can team up to help you out with killing Orochimaru."

"Then we don't have to team up." Sasori said as we all looked at him

"Where are you going with this?" I asked

"We give you information on where his hideout is at. You send your teams. And after you get there. We randomly show up and start attacking along with you." He said as we where all following along "Then after the battle is over, you show up. We help Sakura, and then we decide what to do from there."

"Thats the only plan we have." She gave a sigh "But fine."

I started giving her the information on where the hide out is and the lay out as best as i can remember. Who to kill and who not to. After about an hour in the meeting, we snuck out of the village with Neji.

"I will keep you all updated on the plans." He said as we where at the cherry tree.

"Hn." I gave a nod "Who is Sakura going to go with after all this?"

"We will decide after the battle." He whispered as me and the Akatsuki took off into the woods.

I believe that i did really bad on this chapter. I am so sorry):

I hate writers block. And my mind is like... dead cause of all the things i am doing for summer. I mean, i turned off my brain for this. But i am still writing(:

Review(: Cause, they make my day I GOT CHOCOLATE!(:


	8. Chapter 8

Here is this one. As you can see, i am really hurrying up to end this... it takes me... days to think of ideas for it. And i can tell you this... i love NejiSakura... but i hate this story... cause i cant write well with it! But i do my best. And here is this chapter(:

I do not own Naruto.

Sakuras POV: Time skip, four days later

"You have no idea how much i want you dead right now." I said as i glared at Kabuto

"I could feel the same." He said with a smile

"Kabuto, leave her alone." Orochimaru said as we where in his office

"She shouldn't be so rude." He said "All i did was ask if she wanted something."

"I want away from you." I said simply

"And thats the reply i get. Sorry for trying to be nice." Kabuto walked and sat at the chair in the corner of the room.

"Im surprised that you're not trying anything." Orochimaru said.

What he means… im not tied up or anything im just sitting in another chair in the middle of the room. And how i never try to escape or anything.

"I know i will fail. So there is no point in trying." I said annoyed "Can i go back to my room now?"

"I just thought you should know something first." He said with a smile "Your friends… they disappeared."

"At least you cant find them." I said "Can i go now?" I stood and started walking out.

"They are believed to be dead." He said as i stopped "So, you have no hope for when you're killed in three days."

"Your belief doesn't matter to me." I said as i walked out and went to my room.

**"I don't think they are dead. He is just trying to scare us like always." **Inner said

_"You never know…" _I gave a sigh _"Three days huh?"_

**"I say on the last day, before we are killed, we try our own escape." **

_"And how will that work?" _I asked

**"Here is the plan. Listen carefully!" **She said as she began telling me it

_"Its our only shot…" _I said to her as i fell asleep.

ITACHIS POV:

"This is the most annoying thing in the world…" Sasori mumbled as i silently agreed. Working with the Hokage and other ninja here in the Leaf… it isn't going as planned…

And lucky for Hidan. That he is immortal.

"You know nothing about his defenses…" I said "And we know nothing… but we all have a better chance of knowing then you."

"Then share us all the information…" Tsunade mumbled clearly pissed off "Cause, i cant wait to hear all of it."

"I cant wait to kick that snakes ass." Hidan said "And we only have three fucking days to kill that damned snake and help Sakura. And we are fucking getting know where."

"Keep your mouth shut and don't insult anyone." Kisame mumbled "That could help."

"How about you both shut up…" I said as i turned to Tsunade "All his ninja there are people that he had an eye on. Like, us, they are not weak."

"I should have known that…" She gave a sigh "He doesn't pick weak ninja. They have to have something special…"

"Then what about Sakura?" Kisame asked "She didn't have much ninja skills."

"Maybe we should find her parents." Neji said "They might know."

"Who are her parents?" Tsunade asked

"She never knew either." Neji said sadly

"Well. here is the best plan i could think of." Tsunade said "I will send three teams of ninja around sunset to Orochimarus lair. They will be my best most trusted. I will tell them not to attack you Akatsuki. Then once they get there, they break in. You guys show up. And start working together. Neji, you go in, find Sakura, and sneak out."

"We kill Orochimaru on the way, right?" i asked as she nodded

"I will also show up 15 minutes after you guys break into the door." Tsunade said "I want to make sure the job is done. Also, i will help with the injured and Sakura."

"Hn." I said "Is that all we have to work with?"

"That is all." She said "Come to the tower the day of the attack."

"We will." Sasori said as we snuck out of the Leaf once again

As we ran we all stayed silent. We been able to hide Orochimarus men and keep away.

We don't want to ruin anything by showing ourselves around his hideout and the Leaf.

We all stopped and took rest in a cave

"We have three fucking days to get this shit done…" Hidan mumbled "And i don't think that i would be very welcomed in the Leaf."

"You think?" Kisame said "You are so lucky you are immortal, or you would have been dead countless times."

"We also need to think of a plan." Kakuzu said "I do not trust them."

"I don't either." Sasori said

"So you guys are thinking of something like a back up plan, yeah?" Deidara asked as they nodded

"That would be for the best." I said with a nod

"You know, you've been speaking more then ever for the past couple weeks, yeah." Deidara said

"Hn."

"Way to ruin it." Kisame mumbled "So whats the plan?"

"I know the leaf wont go back on there plan for the attack." I said "But after, im sure they wouldn't just stick around and talk with us."

"So they will try to take Sakura and kill us?" Kisame asked

"We can not keep Sakura around with us anyways." I said "We have the leaders of Akatsuki, Orochimarus followers after we kill him, and mostly everyone else."

"I have a plan." Sasori said as we all looked at him as he started saying his plan.

SAKURAS POV: TWO DAYS LATER:

"Im getting killed tomorrow." I said annoyed to Kabuto "Can you at least give me this day to myself!"

"Whats the fun in that?" He asked

"Well, it would allow me to have some peace before my death." I said glaring.

"You know, that glare is getting you no where." He smiled. He has the nerve to act calm and smile at me.

"You are so dead." I said as i threw a punch to his face. It hit and he went flying. A second later, i was up against the wall gasping for air.

"You should know your place." He growled as a little blood was coming out of his nose. But, im sure he healed it already.

"You should know yours." I said with humor in my voice. It was weak, but i still got it out.

"Its above yours." He growled as he dropped me to the ground. I was gasping for breath "You lost your place a long time ago."

"You dropped lower." I said with a smirk. But i lost all breath as he kicked me in the gut

"Its higher then yours." He said as he walked to the door and opened it "And, i'll make sure that you'll go through hell." And he walked out slamming the door

_"This… totally… sucks." _I said to Inner as i put my hand to where he kicked. I healed it as best as i could. I then tried and healed my neck.

**"And you are not helping the situation with us planning an escape…" **Inner said as i walked to my bed. I don't know what time it is… and to tell you the truth, i don't care.

_"Well, i know we are going to fail anyways…" _I said looking at the roof

**"Thats what you think." **She said with a wink

_"Its what i know." _I said

**"Are you always such a downer?" **She asked **"Wait, don't answer… i like live with you, so mostly."**

_"I am not such a downer!"_

**"Sakura, please! You are!"**

_"Am not!"_

**Are to!"**

_"Am not!"_

**"Are to!"**

_"Am not!"_

**"Are to!"**

_"Am not!"_

**"Are to and you know it!"**

_"Fine… maybe just a little." _I said giving up

**"A little?" **She gave me a look

_"Fine im a complete downer!" _I said

**"I win." **She smiled

_"I have no comment for you…" _I mumbled as the door opened and closed. _"What does he want now?"_

"Sakura…" a girls voice said… never heard her before as i looked up.

"Konan?" I asked a little shocked "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you." She said quickly "I don't have much time as for the meeting is almost over."

"And you don't want Pein to find out?" I asked as she nodded

"Are you really trying to escape from here?" She asked as i nodded "Help me as well." I gave her a shocked looked "I will help you with your escape tomorrow… i want out as well."

"Why?" I asked dumbly

"Pein… he isn't the same as he once was…After we started working along side Orochimaru… he changed." She looked away "He is mad with power like Orochimaru."

"Well i never known him before… so…" I paused

"I will help you escape tomorrow." She said with a small smile "I miss my Akatsuki boys… and i don't want to stay here. Its hell."

"Tell me about it…" I mumbled "Well, i need all the help i can get with this."

"Thanks Sakura." She said with a nod as she started walking out of the room "I will see you tomorrow. When you're about to be killed, i will make a move and free you."

"Im being killed around sunset." I said "And i need to last all day… i believe the boys are making a move then."

"Knowing some of them, they will either be late, on time, or early." She said with a nod "I will see you tomorrow."

"You to, Konan." I said as she walked out

**"Damn! I never knew she would do this!" **Inner said shocked

_"I know right…" _I said back _"Lets hope we can trust her…"_

**"I don't have a good feeling, but then again i do…" **She said

_"I totally get that one…" _I mumbled

**"Im not the smartest one in the world." **She said as i walked to my closet and opened it. I turned on the light as i began taking out some random boxes from when i was little.

First small box was all colorful. So many pictures.

There was one that shocked me though…

It was a picture of me, when i was little, with two random people. A women with long white hair? And a man with dark red… or is that a purple… i don't know. Then there was a small… farm in the back?

In the top right hand corner, there was a man that looked like Orochimaru watching over us.

**"I don't know what to make of this picture… but you sucked at drawing…" **Inner said as i started looking again.

Almost everyone of the drawings had a the same people in it. The two adults, me as a little kid, and Orochimaru watching us or something.

But then one made me laugh.

Kabuto was on the ground dead and i was pointing laughing while Orochimaru was patting or petting me head with a smile.

_"I so have to give him this." _I said to Inner

**"Ask Orochimaru about the parents." **Inner said as i nodded

"When he comes later or something…" I whispered to myself.

"When who comes later?" Speak of the devil asked in my ear. I jumped and squeaked a little.

"Who are these people?" I asked pointing to the drawing

"Remember these." He said as he sat down next to me "When you where a lot younger, i explained what your parents looked like."

"I don't remember…" I mumbled

"You where young." He said as i showed him the one of Kabuto "And with that one… i didn't know if i should be proud or worried…"

"Well, did i ever like Kabuto?" I asked as he shook his head.

"You called him almost every thing… jerk… meanie…" He said as i knew he could go on and on

"Poop head…" I said as he nodded

"You know, i don't want to do this to you Blossom." He said as i looked away

"I need freedom. I hate how i am locked up here. After talking with everyone. This isn't what i want." I said

"You know, i raised you to be strong, but not go against my word." He gave a sigh "Also, after, i don't know, two or three days, you have these crazy ideas and change completely."

"Its the peoples point of views. And even i don't like this now that i heard of what they have."

"I see." He said as he stood up "I'll see you tomorrow at sunset." And he walked out

**"I know we hate him and all at the moment…" **Inner gave a sigh **"But its hard not to hold a conversation with him…"**

_"Well, i was raised by him… and this hurts… i guess this is what the children mean when they hate the disappointment of a parent."_

**"I don't like it!" **Inner whined.

_"Neither do i!" _I said back as i kept on looking in the boxes

NEJIS POV:

_"Tomorrow is the big day." _I thought to myself as i walked into the dining room to have tea with my uncle and Hinata.

"Hello Neji." My uncle said as i gave a nod and sat down "Nice of you to finally join us."

"Im sorry." I said "I was making sure i have everything ready for a mission tomorrow."

"You have a mission?" Hinata asked quietly

"I do." I said "S-ranked."

"If you can tell us, whats its about?" Uncle asked

"We found Orochimarus hide out and plan to take him out." I said as they looked at me a little weird "Something wrong?"

"Thats dangerous…" Hinata said as uncle agreed

"Im one of the ones that started the mission." I said simply "I also agreed to it. I had a choice."

"Why?" Uncle asked

"Hinata, remember Sakura?" I asked as she nodded

"She was the pretty one with the pink hair?" She asked as i nodded

"Turns out, she is working under Orochimaru. She helped me with information. And we planned the attack. I am only going to help with the fight and save her." I said

"I believe that she set up a trap for you all." Uncle said

"But she didn't."

"Think about it." He said "She randomly shows up and starts giving information."

"I've been talking with her from the day you told me i needed to find a women." I mumbled "I trust her. She isn't setting a trap."

"If thats what you think." He said as he finished his tea "If you excuse me." An he walked out

"Will she be ok?" Hinata asked

"She will be fine." I said with a small smile "Don't worry about it Hinata."

"Im working in the hospital tomorrow. Bring her there so i can see if she is ok?" She asked as i nodded and stood up

"I will." I said "See you later Hinata."

"Neji." She said as i walked out.

Suck? Good? I dunno... review? Cause, i need em. They make my day and this story doesn't help...

I almost got killed by a spider! It was by my head and jus chillin there... i swear it was staring at me... but it was killed(:

So... review... and... ya?


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORS NOTE:

So i reread this and i dont like all the mistakes i have in here. I rewrote this one and i will do with the last ones as well... I will put no major changes to the stories though.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

SIDE NOTE:

As i wrote this it is September 11, 2011. Ten years ago terrorist hijacked four planes. Two crashing into the Twin Towers, one into the Pentagon, and another into a field. This is a sad day for everyone. May a moment of silence go for everyone who died on this sad day. Their deaths where unneeded in this time. The act of just hijacking the planes on an attack for the United States was unneeded. May hope go out for the families who lost a loved on ten years ago. Rest In Peace to all the people who died.

* * *

NEXT DAY: Sakuras POV;

"Today is the big day." Kabuto said so cheerfully

"And im going to love the time being away from you." I smiled as then we both ended up glaring at each other.

"I just want you to die." He said as i then remembered the picture. I walked to the box, found the picture and walked back to him

"I been meaning to give this to you from when i was little." I said as i handed it to him. He just looked pissed off and annoyed

"I will always hate you." He said

"Hate is a strong word." I mumbled

"Well then deal with it." He said as he ripped the picture and walked out of the room.

_"And you say that im a downer." _I thought to Inner

**"True…" **She mumbled as i walked out of my room and to Orochimarus office. I found him in there doing paper work and Kabuto just standing there

"Do you have any other life then standing next to Orochimaru?" I asked

"I was just talking with him about the latest experiment…" He said "I will be leaving to check up on him."

And he walked out

"Will the hate from you two ever stop?" Orochimaru asked as he was looking at a paper

"I don't think so." I honestly said as i sat down at the random chair in the middle of the room

"I see." He said "Can i ask why you are here?"

"This is maybe one of the only places where i can not be harassed by Kabuto." I said with a yawn "But this room is also boring."

"Well, i have a lot of papers to take care of. So i wont be able to hold much of a conversation." He said as he sighed another paper.

"I'll find something else to do then…" I mumbled

"I would get ready for later." He said "It is past noon."

"Where did this day go?" I asked as i walked to my room. I started looking through my closet… and i have nothing. But i grabbed a black kimono and then a dark purple waist thingy and put it on. I then had no shoes, and i put on my knee high, high heel boots.

_"I wonder how much longer…" _I thought as i didn't remember what i did today. All i did was look through things, fight with Kabuto, and just lay around. Nothing special.

I would say about an hour or so later. Kabuto walked in and told me to follow. As i did, nothing else was said.

Then we entered… the office…

"I thought this would happen in another room…" I mumbled as i saw Konan

"Sakura, do you know why you are going to die?" Orochimaru asked

"Remind me." I said

"You are no longer loyal to who you should be. You also released seals without my knowledge. And you helped in the escape of the Akatsuki." He said simply

"At least it isn't a long list." I mumbled

"Is there anything you want to say before we go into the other room?" He asked

"I have one thing to say." I said "Kabuto, you're and ass and i so wish that you would die as well."

"Thanks…" He mumbled with a small glare

"Anyone have anything else to say?" He asked

"I have one thing." Konan said as we all looked at her "Good luck."

"Thanks…?" I asked as she then turned to all paper and attacked everyone

"This is your time to escape. I will help you. Now run." She said as i ran out the door as paper followed me.

Leader then appeared in front of me as i barley stopped. He grabbed my arm as Konan appeared again.

"Let her go Pein." She said as he held a kunai to my neck.

"She is to die." He said simply

"Then i am to." She said as i looked at her weird.

"I helped in her escape." She said as she sent paper birds at Pein. He cut them up with his kunai. He let me go as i ran around him and to the main door.

As i forced the gate man to open it, i grabbed his kunai and ran out to find it sunset with Orochimaru out there waiting for me as he is doing a hand sign.

"At least you got to see the sunset before your next life." He said as he started with hand signs.

"Sakura!" I heard someone yell as i see Orochimaru get hit with a bunch of kunai.

_"That was to kill me…" _I thought as i fell to my knees _"He was almost finished…"_

"Sakura." Neji said as he grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. He had a mask on. His long hair in a pony tail with an odd outfit on.

"Neji?" I asked as he pulled me into a hug "What are you doing here?"

"Akatsuki." He said as he lifted me up from the ground, i saw Orochimaru fighting with many ANBU. Konan, she appeared next to me.

"Pein, he escaped so you don't have to worry about him for a while." She said as i hugged her "You be safe Sakura."

"And you to, Konan." I said with a nod as she turned to paper butterflies and flew off to where the sun was. A beautiful sight for such a hell of a day.

Then it hit me as i pushed Neji to the ground to block Kabuto from getting to him.

He forced me onto the ground and grabbed my hair and pulled it. Holding me from there.

"Kabuto…" I mumbled as i slowly reached for the kunai

"Let her go." Neji said as he stood in front of us.

"It would be best to listen Kabuto." I heard Itachi say as he and the rest of the Akatsuki where around us. Some went to take care of Orochimaru.

"Hey guys…" I said as he pulled my hair harder

"Keep your mouth shut." He said as he put a kunai to the back of my neck. I held the kunai i had in a tight grip, my knuckles turning white.

I am totally getting this from when Sakura cut her hair in the Chunnin Exams. Don't blame me. I love that scene(:

"That wont work on me." He said as i gave a small laugh

"Who said this was for you." I said as i put it to my hair and cut it.

"Damn." Kabuto said as the others took this time to attack him. He jumped out of their way and landed next to Orochimaru. They both easily backed away from the Leaf.

Then… a women with BIG boobs walked in as she had blonde hair in two low pony tails.

"You must be Sakura." She said as she walked next to me.

"Hello…" I mumbled as Deidara took off his black cloak with red clouds and put it around me

"Im Tsunade." She said "Im here to help you later."

"Nice to meet you…" I said as she smiled and then her look turned cold as she looked at Orochimaru. She started walking up to him. She stopped a few feet away.

"Orochimaru." She said

"Tsunade." He said with a smile "Its been a long time."

"So it has." She said coldly "You will die here today."

"I don't think so." He said as she tapped her foot and the ground started to break open. He jumped onto a tree. "Still have a temper."

"Still evil." She said as he laughed "Release Sakura and die."

"I don't die." He said with a smile as i grabbed the kunai and threw it at him. He caught it easily and spun it with his finger "Sakura, dear, you are not helping yourself."

I only glared.

"You never help yourself." Tsunade said

"Look," He said annoyed "I was just trying to do a quick killing and then bring her back to life in the immortality. Is that so wrong?"

"Very." Neji mumbled as he was next to me on the ground

**"This is getting so boring!" **Inner said as i told her to shut up.

"Just release the seal on her and all the others." Tsunade said as i saw Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu sneak around Orochimaru.

I knew he knew about them.

_"They could die…" _I thought as i tensed up _"Inner, what can i do?"_

**"I don't know…" **She said as i closed my eyes

"Tell Itachi and them to stop…" I said as i looked at Deidara who was standing next to me

"Why?" He asked

"They will die." I said as Orochimaru sent out his attack of snakes at them "No! Lord stop this!"

He only looked at me and continued his attack. As Itachi and them dodged.

"One little hit and they will be poisoned…" I said as i ran next to Tsunade "You have to stop him."

"I don't know how." She said as i could tell she was thinking of a plan. I turned to the other Leaf ninja and asked "Are you a good aim?"

"I would say." He mumbled

"What about a fast, moving target thats small?" I asked as he nodded "I need you to hit the snake right in the eye!"

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked

"Thats how you stop the attack!" I said to her "You have to hit them in the eye!"

"Well you heard her! Start throwing!" She yelled as they did. The ones they killed, another came its place. "They keep getting replacements." She said to me.

"I need to get up there." I mumbled as i asked for a kunai. I was given one from Neji as he was standing next to me. "Can someone get me up there next to him?"

"I wont send anyone up there that close." Tsunade said "That will automatically get them killed."

"Well then i'll take her up there." Kabuto said from my side suddenly. Neji tried to attack as he grabbed me and took me up there. I only had time for one little scream.

"You ass hole!" I yelled as kicked him and he almost fell off the tree branch "Don't do that!"

"Hidan… you got her into the bad words…" Kisame said from where he was fighting.

"Im so fucking proud of you Sakura!" He yelled happily as he killed another one of Orochimarus men. "Hell ya Jashin!"

"If only you all die today." Orochimaru mumbled for only me to hear. As i looked at him he said "Sakura, give up. Tsunade, give up."

"No." She said as i started to get annoyed… yet i was still scared shitless.

"First off." I said as i held up one finger "Out of all this, the only one i want dead is Kabuto."

"I don't die either." He said with a smiled as i through a kunai at him. I got a large cut in his head. But the bastard healed it in a second.

"Why wont you die!" I yelled as i then turned to Orochimaru "Don't attack Itachi or anyone else anymore."

"Why not?" He asked as a snake started wrapping around me "They are all the reason why you are who you are now. Thats not how you where raised."

"Your way is wrong." I said as i was freaking out about the snake _"This is so weird!"_

"Sakura, why would all these people come to save just you?" He asked

"Really, i would say they are all here to kill you." I said simply "Me, im just there wanting to be saved."

He walked up to me and pat my head "You know, you are suppose to die here today."

"Thats what you think!" Tsunade said as she appeared next to him, her fist glowing with chakra as she hit him in the dead on in the neck and he went flying. Kabuto grabbed me and jumped away from her.

"Why do you grab me?" I yelled at him as i felt the seal weaken from the weak plus it sent through my body.

_"Did she kill him?" _I thought.

"Damn, i hit the wrong person." Tsunade mumbled as i slowly looked at the person who held a kunai to my neck. Orochimaru...

"So… You killed Kabuto?" I asked as she nodded "Ya! Good job! That bastard needed to die!" I totally forgot the situation i was in...

"Sakura…" Orochimaru said as i felt him mess with the back of the seal "You also know another way to die?"

"How?" I asked as i felt the seal completely loosen. "Taking off the seal?" He let it slowly out of his grasp and it fell to the ground. In that moment… everything was happening in a slow motion. I waited to something to happen… but i felt… nothing.

"Sakura!" Neji asked as Orochimaru stabbed the kunai into my chest

"No. Being stabbed in the heart. You will remember me for this always." He said as he let me fall to the ground and disappeared to where Kabuto went.

"Team one, two, and three! Follow him! The rest, search his hideout!" Tsunade yelled as she started healing my chest "He barely missed the heart."

"So he didn't mean to kill her?" Itachi asked as she nodded

"It will leave a scar…" She whispered "Keep her awake. If she passes out, then she will have a greater chance of dying!"

"Sakura, stay with us, yeah." Deidara said as he and the other Akatsuki where talking bout me.

"Come on Sakura. This shouldn't fucking hurt. Take it like a man." Hidan said as i gave him a weak death look.

"She doesn't stab herself in the chest all the time Hidan." Kakuzu said as Hidan started yelling at him about his god and everything. Kakuzu covered his mouth and pulled off his head.

"That is going to help her out a lot…" Neji said as was sitting next to me "Can you save her Tsunade?"

"I can. She will just be in shock for a while. And we will have to keep her in the hospital for a few days." She said.

"Akatsuki." I said with a smile "Thanks for everything."

"Well Sakura," Kisame said with a really toothy smile "With out you there helping us. We would have all died for sure."

"I know you would have." I said weakly.

Deidara grabbed my really short hair "Well, i think short will do good for you, yeah." He said with a smile.

"I know im going to miss my long hair." I mumbled "How short?"

"You have like… spikyish bangs… and its like to your chin." Deidara said kinda of moving his hand to where it would be on his head...

"Thats short…" I whispered "Damn Kabuto." I coughed. I barley had the copper taste in my mouth now.

"I've made it so it wont bleed anymore and where its mostly healed. You got some in your lungs so you will cough up blood." Tsunade said as Neji picked me up "Akatsuki."

"I wouldn't try and capture us today." Itachi said "We already made our escape."

"Clones…" I whispered "Bye guys."

"Bye Pinky!" Kisame said as his clone disappeared.

"Bye Sakura. Maybe we will see you again one day, yeah." Deidara said as his and the others started to disappear. Soon they where all gone. But Hidan…

"Bitch, you caused us so many damn problems! You are lucky we liked you or you would have been dead." Hidan said

"Thanks so much…" I mumbled

"But have a nice boring village life." He smiled as he disappeared.

"Was i just talking to his head?" I asked as Neji nodded

"Immortals." Tsunade said rolling her eyes like she saw it everyday "You teams keep looking. If you find anyone, bring them for questioning. If you find Kabuto or Orochimaru, kill and bring the body. But be careful! "

"Lets get you to the hospital." Neji said as we started jumping the trees.

"Ah!" I yelled as i buried my face in his chest. I felt it vibrate a little as i knew he was laughing

"So this is the Sakura you where talking about?" I heard Tsunade ask

"It is." He said

"She isn't a ninja at all is she?" She asked

"I don't think she was taught how to control her chakra." Neji said

"Sakura, while you where under Orochimarus care, did you learn anything?" She asked me. I didn't want to answer. I was scared cause i thought we were going to fall.

"I don't think she would answer at this time." Neji said "We are almost to the village."

"I think that her being scared, she will start to feel the pain and all that." Tsunade said as my chest was hurting. Along with my neck where the necklace was. But it felt like it was burnt.

As we ended up in the hospital, i seen Hinata. She was a nurse taking care of me at the time.

"Hello Sakura." She said as she walked into the room

"Hinata." I smiled

"Im just here to make sure you are alright." She said "Hello Neji."

"Hinata." He said with a nod. I found out he was in his ANBU outfit. I don't know what that is, but i told him, he looks weird.

"How is your chest and neck?" She asked

"I feel no pain." I smiled. Turns out, that the necklace burnt my skin as it released and came off me. It wanted to be permanently attached to my neck. But it failed. So you can see a burnt mark where the chains where and everything.

"Well thats good." She said with a smile "Naruto is here. He wants to see you, is that fine?"

"Sure." I said happily. As she nodded and walked out.

"One of the worst people… you had to let Naruto in?" Neji asked shaking his head

"He seems really nice. And he is funny to." I smiled as he walked in

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he walked in with a big smile on "I heard you where here and i wanted to see you!"

"Hey Naruto." I said with a smile "Im glad you came."

"Your hair!" He said as he touched it "Wanted a new style?"

"Yeah…" I said as i thought about Kabuto "It was caught so i got annoyed and cut it."

"Well, you still look good." He smiled as he saw a really annoyed and pissed off Neji "Hey Neji! I didn't see you there!"

"Naruto…" Neji mumbled

"So Sakura, how long will you be here?" Naruto asked

"Like a week." I said

"Well i told everyone else that you where here and we all want to hang out again." Naruto began "So once you get out we all go out for ramen! And then there is another random festival coming up! We all can go there!"

"Isn't that festival for the birthday of a hokage?" Neji asked as i looked confused

"It is!" Naruto said as he saw my look "Do you know what a hokage is?" He asked

"No." I shook my head. He then started tell me what it is and how he is going to be Hokage one day "I think you will make it."

"Then we will be controlled by the village idiot." Neji said

"Neji…" Naruto hissed "How can you hang out around him? He is a jerk!"

"Well…" I said as i thought about it "Im not sure." I smiled as i looked at him "If he is a jerk then i will kick his ass."

"Aw Sakura." Naruto said "This is why i like you!" He smiled "Oh! And Tsunade is coming down to see you!"

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know. But i know she will kick me out." He said sadly

"Good, so get out." She said as she walked in." Tsunade said as she pushed Naruto out and closed the door

"Bye Sakura and Neji!" I heard him yell from behind the door and i guess he walked away.

"So Sakura." She said as i looked at her "What did you learn while you where with him?"

"There is a lot…" I gave a sigh "I learned a few things with chakra. I can heal a little, but nothing major. I know how to walk up trees. I know how to make a clone. And i know the hand signs for his snake attacks but im no good with them."

"How is your chakra control?" She asked

"Ummmm…" I said as i thought "I think he said it was almost perfect. I don't remember."

"I will see to that when you are healed and everything." She smiled "Now, any information you can give us?"

I started saying everything that in knew. His other hide outs and experiments. I got really bored after a while of just me talking.

"Thank you for the information." She said "You can leave today if you want."

"Thank you." I said as she walked out "That was boring…"

"How do you think i felt just sitting here listening." Neji mumbled as he stood up "You get dressed so you can get out of here."

"I only have that dress…" I mumbled "I don't really want to wear it."

"I think Hinata brought you some stuff." He said as he pointed to the table next to me "I'll be outside the door." and he walked out. I got out of the bed and changed. It being winter, i got a light pink sweater and white pants… with a black jacket.

I think i looked weird. But hey, i was something other then that dress.

And im sure it had a rip in it and blood stains. Where did Deidaras cloak go?

As i walked out i asked Neji about it.

"Tsunade has it. I wouldn't wear it around anywhere. That cloak is what knows who is an Akatsuki. And Akatsuki are not loved anywhere."

"I see." I said as we walked out.

"Sakura, i want to show you something." He said as we started walking to the mountain.

"What is it?" I asked as he picked me up and jumped. I let out a small scream as he put me down a few minutes later "I hate that!"

"Sorry, but i don't want to take the stairs." He said as he pointed to the village. "Welcome to the Leaf."

"Wow." I said as it was "Its big."

"You're a villager here." He smiled at me "This is your home."

"What about a house?" I asked as he grabbed my hand as i made sure we took the stairs

"You will stay with me and my family." He said "Your room is in between mine and Hinatas."

"Thanks Neji." I said with a smile as we went to the cherry tree out of the village "Everything is so cold."

"Thats winter for you." He smiled as we both leaned against the tree

I started messing with the snow as he just watched me. I rolled one up in a ball and threw it.

**"Throw it at Neji." **Inner said as she had an evil look. I rolled up another one. Looked at him with a smile and tossed it at him. It hit him in the shoulder as it got in his hair.

"Thanks for that." He mumbled as he whipped it off of him

"Welcome." I smiled as one hit me in the side of the head. He was acting like nothing happened. "This is so war." I said as we started throwing them at each other.

"Sakura." He said as he jumped into the cherry tree.

"You know i cant really jump that high…" I mumbled "No fair."

"Well, i didn't want to get hit with another snow ball." He smiled as he looked at the sky "We should get going."

"Show me the way." I said as he jumped down and we started walking hand in hand "So whats your family like?"

"Well…" He began "Most of them wont talk to you or anything. They all do there own thing. The only ones you would really talk to is me, Hinata, and my uncle."

"I see." I said "Friendly family you have there."

"Not really." He said with a small laugh

"Well…" I said "I don't know any of them. So im not going to say anything."

"We are almost there." He mumbled as he squeezed my hand "When we go in, we are going to have to talk with my uncle. Then i will show you around. Hinata will join us for that. Then you can use the rest of the time resting in your room."

"I rather just hang out with someone." I said "The hole time i was the base, i spent alone. No fun."

"I guess." He said as we walked into the gate. Then down the long hulls… and then into this open, plan room with a table in the middle. Some one that you can tell is related to Neji sat there.

"Neji." He said as he looked at me "You must be Sakura."

"I am." I said with a nod

"Uncle." Neji said

"I am Hyuuga, Hiashi. Hiashi is just fine." He said as i nodded and we sat down

"Sorry i am late." Hinata said as she walked in and sat down "Father. Neji. Sakura."

I nodded back. One thing i learned from working under Orochimaru. Is learning how to be at meetings and all that formal things. Hiashi, he seems like one of those really formal people.

"So Sakura, i guess you will be staying with us." He said

"I am." I said

"Until she can find a suitable place for herself. But right now, she cant work due to her injuries." Neji said

"I heard that you where currently working under Orochimaru. Is that true?" He asked as the question shocked me.

"I do not want to lie to you. Yet i am not sure if i can give this type of information out." I said simply

"He and Hinata are fine to tell most of the stuff." Neji said "But im sure you know what not to tell."

"I see." I said with a nod "Now to your question Hiashi, i was under his care."

"His care?" He asked

"I was raised by Orochimaru from the day i was able to leave my mother." I said

"Do you know who your parents are?" He asked

"I do not." I said "I know nothing about them. Only a few things."

"I see." He said "Well Sakura. You seem like a really nice girl. And im glad to have you staying here with us."

"Im glad you allowed me to." I smiled

"Hinata, can you show Sakura around?" He asked as we both stood up "I need to talk to you Neji.

"Yes, Uncle. I will meet up with you girls later." Neji said as we walked out of the room.

"Im glad he likes you." Hinata said with a smile.

"I am to." I said as she started touring me around the house. When we where done, and i can get around on my own with out messing up, we walked to our rooms.

"This is my room right here." She said as she pointed to the left "Yours is in the middle, and Neji is to the right." She said as i walked into my room

"This room… is very plan." I mumbled as there was a bed, a closet, a desk, a chair, and a bathroom."

"My younger sister lived in this room. But she moved her room next to my fathers awhile back. So no one touched this room." Hinata said as i understood.

"Hello." Neji said as we both turned to see him there "How did the tour go?"

"She can walk around without our help." Hinata said with a smile

"Sure she can." He said with a smirk

"You believe in me so much…" I rolled my eyes "So what do you guys usually do?"

"Nothing really." Hinata said

"Most of the time we just sit around, train, or have small talk." He said

"This is just like the base." I shook my head "Lets go out?"

"Where?" Neji asked

"Lets get Naruto and the others!" I smiled "We all needed to go out remember?"

"We are going to do that for tomorrow morning." Hinata said "Me and the girls are going shopping and we want you to come. Also, we will have lunch with everyone. My whole day is planned and i want you to join Sakura."

"Thanks Hinata." I said with a smile

"Will you come Neji?" Hinata asked

"I wont go shopping with you girls…" He said simply

"Fine with us." Hinata smiled "Its all a friend day."

"Should we get rest then?" I asked as they both nodded

"Hinata, your sister wanted to talk to you. She was in the kitchen." Neji said as Hinata walked away "So you ready to fully meet everyone tomorrow?"

"I guess." I smiled "Think i will last?"

"Maybe." He said as i walked in my room and sat on the bed. He walked in and closed the door and sat in the chair at the desk "Who are your friends?"

"Well, i mostly know my own team and Hinata. There is Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba's dog Akamaru." He said

"I see." I said as he soon stood up

"You should get rest. Im sure you will need it for tomorrow." I stood up and followed him to the door

"Neji." I said as he stopped opening the door and looked at me "I just wanted to say… thank you for your help in saving me." I looked away.

"Sakura." I looked up to find him in front of me

"You know your way taller then me." I said as he gave a small laugh as his hand cupped my chin.

"Well, you don't have to thank me for saving me. I would have done it anyways, with out you asking. And not that much." He said as he leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away a second later and walked out after saying "Night. I will have Hinata wake you up tomorrow."

And he shut the door.

**"He is such a tease." **Inner said shaking her head as i just stood there dumbly. But Inner finally made me lay down and fall asleep after i came down from shock from that random kiss.


End file.
